


A somewhat normal weekend for the Hargreeves

by Achlyz



Series: Dysfunctional Family [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Bad Allergy reaction, Beaches, Detective Diego Hargreeves, Diego unlocks his secondary powers, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Five can do anything but can't swim, Food allergy, Gen, It wouldn't be a Hargreeves family trip without one of them almost dying, Mentions of vomiting due to allergy reaction, No Incest, Protectiveness, Sibling Love, The Hargreeves gets the vacation they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/pseuds/Achlyz
Summary: The Hargreeves sibling are just trying to enjoy a simple well-deserve weekend vacation all by themselves.Of course a family trip with one of them almost dying isn't what they are expecting yet, they should really have seen this coming. The Hargreeves' bad luck strikes again.Or in which, out of all the threats that Five has received his whole life, he just didn't expect that a simple common food would be the one killing him.On the bright side, at least Diego now has another powers he could show off.
Series: Dysfunctional Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921819
Comments: 24
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Diego…”

Diego looked up as Allison entered their living room. They are all having a ‘lazy’ Sunday afternoon, Ben and Five went to the local library to possibly check out shit ton of nerd books that the rest of them don’t understand due to their complexity, Klaus and Mr. Pennycrumb are hanging in their newly renovated backyard, Vanya and Luther got into gardening as the both of them are starting to grow organic foods in the greenhouse they have, while Diego decided to have an easy afternoon finishing a movie he randomly chose.

“Yeah what’s up?” Diego asked, pausing the movie he was watching.

“Can you take the Friday off this week?” Allison asked sitting down next to him in the sofa. Allison glanced at the movie he was watching “And since when did you start watching documentaries about unsolved crimes?”

Diego just shrugged “I was bored, and this was on the recommendation list. My best bet is that Five was the one who added this just to fuck us up, the little shit…” Diego said “And I don’t know, but I can take an early shift off. I’m not sure I could take the day off though…”

Allison paused for a second “Well… I got free hotel reservation on a beach house that is a 2-hour drive away from here, and I was thinking that we could go an a 3-day beach day just to unwind, especially last month has been rough…”

It’s been a whole month since the ‘incident’ that occurred in the Hargreeves household, but up until now the internet is still buzzing about them for some reason. Until now Allison still receives comments on her photos about some of her siblings especially about who Ben is. They are all just thankful that nobody bothers Five now.

Diego hummed, that events are still clear in his mind, after all it really irked him at the audacity of some people to follow their little brother around. When Diego’s other siblings has found out that his co-work friend Neil was the one who helped them out, Allison sent him three expensive gift basket containing imported snacks, goods and even an expensive wine. Neil’s reaction to that was hilarious, blinded by the cash amount that the baskets have. Diego said that this is the standard way a Hargreeves say their thanks, Diego also pointed out that Allison is actually planning on giving him an all paid expensive trip to the Bahamas but Diego talked her out of it knowing that Neil would probably faint due to the cash the Hargreeves family is willing to burn just for their little brother. So with that, Diego’s co-worker friends know just how rich they are and yet Diego still takes up their free lunch offers due to them always losing a game of darts with him.

“Oh if that’s the case I’ll just probably drive myself their when my shift is done, the rest of you can go their in the morning I’ll just see you in the early evening…”

Allison looked satisfied with his answer as she nodded “Well yeah that’s sound reasonable…” she stood up “I’ll tell the others during dinner.” With that she left him alone.

Diego just shrugged, getting the remote before playing the press button once again. “I am a detective… why am I watching this kind of documentaries…?” he muttered to himself, he should have taken Ben and Five’s offer to him to join them in the library.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“… but there are a lot of contributing factors that should be held in to account to make a precise and accurate calculations Ben…”

“And I agree with that Five, however those factors will never remain static the way they are now, especially since there are still a lot of unknown property on how gravity affects it especially with the way things are right now…”

“Oh great the two nerds are back from their nerd trip to the nerd place.” They heard Klaus’s statement from the living room as they closed the front door behind them.

Ben and Five broke off their conversation when they entered the living room, they were mildly surprise to see everyone there. Five raised his eyebrow “Are you having a family meeting without us?”

Luther shakes his head “No, believe it or not but we could now actually stay in one room without discussing something…”

Diego patted the empty seat next to him gesturing for Five and Ben to settle in the couch with him “What are you two talking about?” he asked as Five sat down next to him.

Ben smiled “About the possibilities of an asteroid hitting the Earth for the next three decades that would ultimately destroy all life on Earth, give or take.”

Ben and Five chuckled at the baffled expression they have “Relax, Five thinks it would less likely to happen but I’m betting my money that’s not the case.”

Allison sighed “Can’t you two just have a less… disturbing conversation…?” sometimes she can’t really know how Ben and Five minds work. It’s no wonder they are dubbed as the geniuses of their family.

Klaus barked out a laugh “I need to say this but…” he suddenly grinned “Is it Vanya?”

Vanya threw a cushion pillow at Klaus’s direction “An asteroid wiping out the Earth in few decades _will not_ be my fault this time come on!” she huffed “and for the record if it will happen in a few decades then humanity had a good run.”

They all laughed as Five face palmed but is otherwise smiling “This family I swear…” he mumbled.

“Oh that reminds me!” Allison suddenly exclaimed making them looked at her direction “This week, Friday to Sunday, we will be having a 3-day vacation in a beach that is a 2-hour drive away from here!”

Klaus suddenly perked up “Oooohhhhhh a well-deserved family vacation!” he clapped “I agree and we should all go!”

Luther looked uncomfortable at the idea, and before he could even open his mouth Klaus cut him off “Ohhh sush! Luther you have a hot hot body right now! We could definitely show it off in the beach!”

“I really don’t have a say in this?” Luther asked sighing in defeat

“Nope!!!” Klaus said popping the ‘p’, Klaus turned his attention to Diego looking at him “You would come to, right? Pleaseeeeee???”

Diego sighed, Klaus knows he couldn’t say no when he looks like that, they all know that “Fine but I’ll be leaving by early evening because I still have work in the morning to noon.”

Klaus grinned “That’s fine by me big bro Diego!” he turned to Vanya “You would come to right little Vanya???”

Vanya just chuckled “Yeah of course, after all I think a vacation is what we need right now as a family… we hadn’t had one in a long time after all.” She said

“Baby bro Cinco! You don’t have a say in this because no way in seven hells we would leave you all alone in this house! It’s a no no no!” Klaus finally turned to Ben.

Ben just smiled at him “Yeah I’ll go. It’s not like I had anything better to do…”

Five huffed “I will go if Mr. Pennycrumb would come.”

Diego grinned at him, “Of course it wouldn’t be a family vacation without Mr. Pennycrumb.”

Five smiled at him clearly delighted by that, “Also I’ll be riding with Diego, I don’t like travelling that far in the morning.”

“If that’s the case then I’ll join in with Diego and Five…” Ben said looking at them “Besides it’s not like we could all fit in one car, right? Might as well take two…”

Allison nodded, seemingly accepting the proposition “Yeah that’s sounds more convenient. We will take Luther’s car for the bags…”

“Oh, what about Mom? We can’t just leave her here…” Diego asked.

As if hearing her name, Grace entered the room smiling at them “No worries dear, after all during the weekend I also have plans on my own.” She said “Amethyst and the others has invited me for an all-day trip to the museum in the other side of the town.”

Few months ago, when Pogo had died, Grace started to act more freely and independently. Often going out on her own to different places she wanted to go to. Of course, they are more than happy to let her, sometimes even going out with her. Their Mom might be a robot but she acts like a human being than Reginald has ever did. She even informed them about her new group of friends in her quilting class, they are just happy that their Mom is happy.

They smiled at her “We will bring you souvenirs Mom!” Klaus said

Grace smiled at them “I’m sure you will dear, I look forward to it.” She clasped her hand in front of her “But for now, all of you should eat dinner, Five I’ve made your favorite Carbonara with toasted garlic bread.”

Five grinned, before saluting his other siblings “Losers.” He said before blinking away.

They all laughed as they shake their head “We are never going to beat him when it comes to things like this…” Luther said.

But somehow, they are okay with that.

**~o~oOo~o~**

The weekdays have quickly passed by and in a blink of an eye, it’s already Friday. Klaus, Allison, Luther and Vanya are helping each other to store their own bags into the trunk of Luther’s car.

“Klaus this is only a 3-day trip…” Allison grunted “Why do you have two bags? And why are they so heavy? Are there any stones in this?” Allison huffed as she finally managed to carry Klaus’s bag and put it inside the trunk of the car.

“Don’t be silly sister of mine! After all I know that the beach isn’t the only place we would go to!” Klaus said slide his sunglasses over his eyes “It’s better to be prepared than to be sorry when I don’t have the appropriate dress code! No no no, that will simply not happen to me! I would literally die and my death would be on you sister!”

Allison rolled her eyes at him, sometimes she really forgets just how dramatic their brother could be “Fine but I am telling you, you would really not use all of those clothes that you’ve packed.” Allison turned to her sister Vanya who is carefully storing her violin.

Vanya glanced at her chuckling nervously “Just because we would be on vacation, doesn’t mean I will stop practicing my violin…” she said “But I swear to you, I will only play when we have nothing to do!”

Allison sighed, shaking her head “That’s fine Vanya but remember to also have fun okay?” Allison closed the trunk of the car looking in their home “Luther! Where are you?!” she shouted

Luther came out of the house carrying two bags, making Allison looked at him questionably “Uh... Five _demanded_ that we bring his bag there in advance…”

“I didn’t _demand_ it Luther, don’t lie to them…” Five said following Luther out holding a cup of coffee in his hands “I simply _requested_ it, there is a big difference there.”

Luther looked at him “You said that if I didn’t carry these with me, you would make Diego stab me then let me bleed out in the ocean to die and be fed to the fishes…” Luther mumbled, once again opening the trunk of his car placing Five’s belonging inside.

Five just shrugged as his siblings chuckled at Luther “And you really believe me that Diego would stab you simply because I asked him too?” Five asked

Luther faced him “Well yeah…” he said confidently “I mean this is Diego we are talking about…”

Five paused to think “Huh… yeah now that I think about it…” he mumbled taking a sip out of his mug.

Vanya turned her attention to Five “Why would you like your bags to be the first one there instead of you Five?” Vanya asked

Five just shrugged at her taking a long sip in his mug “I don’t like carrying heavy things, even though it’s my own stuffs…” he simply said

Luther sighed “Then why not let Diego or even Ben carry your stuffs for you?” he asked “I am sure that wouldn’t mind that…”

Five stared at him with a deadpanned expression “I figured out that might as well put that muscles of yours to good use.” He simply said “And besides we would meet Diego at his workplace because Ben and I are going to spend the whole day in the library. It would be bothersome to carry our bags.” He shrugged “It is convenient for me so…”

Allison just smiled before getting closer to Five, ruffling his hair “Well, we better get going now because I will reserve us a spot in the 5-star restaurant they have there.” She said “Call us if something comes up okay?”

Allison then turned her attention to Luther “Are you going to drive, or should I?”

“How about I drive?” Klaus offered making them look at him with a disturbed expression on their faces that made him laugh “I am just kidding! Jesus people lighten up! As much as I love your reactions, I really don’t want to be the cause of half of the Hargreeves family’s death you know?” Klaus cheerfully said as he hopped inside the back of the car, he rolled the window down looking at them “Get in losers! Let’s get this show on the road! I need to get relaxed!” then Klaus once again closed his car windows.

They all shake their head laughing quietly “This is why I choose to ride with Diego…” Five muttered to himself

“What was that Five?”

Five smiled, dimples in display “Nothing that concerns you Luther.”

Allison turned to Five “If we die because of Klaus, burn everything he owns.” Allison said chuckling as Five gave a small salute in return. “Luther you drive on the way there and I will drive on the way back.” And with that she waved good bye at Five before climbing to the passenger seat.

Luther faced Five “Tell Diego to drive safe on your way there.” Luther gave his twin brother a firm hug before finally entering the car, opening the door for Vanya as he did.

“See you later Five.” Vanya said as she waved at him.

Five waved back as Luther started the car before finally driving off their house. Once the car is out of his view, Five headed back inside the academy closing the front door behind him.

He glanced down at his now empty mug, he sighed “Might as well have another one before finding Ben…” he muttered already heading towards their kitchen where a pot of brewed civic coffee is waiting for him.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Five finished his 5th cup of coffee alone in the dining room, he decided now is the time to search for his other brother who was left in the house with him. Early in the morning Diego already left for work, the three of them talked it out and decided that Ben and Five would go to Diego’s workplace instead of Diego going back home just to pick them up. Diego was very reluctant at first but finally agreed when he realized that both of his brother’s decision wouldn’t flatter. So, Diego left with his bags the morning, making Ben and Five promise that they would stay out of trouble while all of their siblings are gone. Ben snorted at him saying that they are adults that are capable of taking care of themselves without them hovering around them, though Ben is probably not emphasizing that point well enough because he is literally eating spoonful of ranch as he did tell Diego that.

As Five headed to the medical ward where he knows Ben is currently there, because Diego, Allison and Luther insisted that even though this is just a short family trip they should be prepared. So they gave Ben a job to make sure that every medicine that is specifically made for Five should be with them during the trip.

Five opened the medical ward door smiling as he heard Mr. Pennycrumb bark at his presence before running towards him, Five gently picked up his dog settling him in his arms “Hello Mr. Pennycrumb… are you all set for the trip?” Five nuzzled his face into his dog’s fur as Mr. Pennycrumb happily barked at him.

Ben turned his attention to him smiling as Five is now standing beside him, Five eyed the different colored pills that are contained and sealed “Do we really need all of this?” Five asked overwhelmed by the sheer amount of specifically made medicine just for him.

Ben smiled at him petting Mr. Pennycrumb in the head “Of course Five! It’s better to be safe than to be sorry! We can’t take any chances of you digesting locally made medicine, it would really mess with your powers and we don’t want that…” Ben said “We have medicine if you get a headache…” ben said as he presented a white pills that are sealed “If you get nauseated during the drive…” he picked up a small red pill to show Five “and we even got your medicine if you suddenly develop a fever and cold!” Ben showed him an orange colored tablet.

Five didn’t even know that he had separate medicine for that, his attention suddenly shifted to an array of injection that contained white fluid, he picked it up “And what is this?” he asked as he presented Ben the injection

“Oh! That’s for when you suddenly have an allergic reaction to something, Mom told me that locally made antihistamines would attack your immune system rather than the allergy reaction so she made that one instead…” Ben said “Though she told me you never used that, but she made me bring it anyway.” Ben picked the sealed injection off Five’s hand placing it down in a medical kit “I just hope we wouldn’t use any of these but we would rather be safe than to risk your health.”

Five smiled at what Ben told him, small moments like this really warm Five with just how much his siblings care for him “And you memorized all of this?” Five asked

Ben looked at him with a funny expression “Yeah since day one, and I mean even Diego knows all of these medicines made for you even without labels.” Ben said closing the medical kit “The others also know the basic ones like for the headache and cold, but yeah I know all of this like the back of my hand.” When everything is packed in the medical kit, Ben face him with a grin “Ready for the library? We could bully Diego to buy us lunch during his lunch break so we would not bother Mom.”

Five set Mr. Pennycrumb down as Mr. Pennycrumb ran out of the door, “Yeah sure why not?” he grinned.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Diego sighed as he filed another case behind his desk, he stretched his arms over his head before rotating his head in an attempt to lessen the sore he was feeling. Nathan smirked over at him “Already tired Detective Diego?”

Diego looked at him “Everybody will if they were in my place, especially if I kept on seeing your face.” He shot back, ignoring the dramatic gasped that escaped Nathan’s lips.

“Hey that’s rude!” Nathan called out

Diego chuckled “Your whole existence is rude.”

Few tables away from them they could hear Cassandra and Neil laughing at the exchange “Come on don’t be like that Diego, poor Nathan would cry himself to sleep…” Cassandra said

Neil shakes his head “Hey you two stop ganging up on Nathan, the guy already has a tough life being single and alone.”

Nathan looked at all of them with disbelief in his expression “Why are you taking Diego’s side? Does no one loves me anymore in this workplace!?” Nathan then sighed as they laughed at him “I want to change careers…” he mumbled

Cassandra glanced at the clock “Ops…” she said “It’s nearing lunch break… you know what that means…” she smirked

“Free lunch for me?” Diego asked

Nathan suddenly had a look of horror in his face “Oh no no no no! Not anymore Detective Diego! Now that we know you are crazy rich it’s high time you buy us lunch!”

Diego just shrugged “Hey man you know that rules, whoever loses the game of darts has to be the one to buy us all lunch…” Diego suddenly smirked “If you want, I could play again with my eyes closed?”

Nathan suddenly smirked “Actually I was thinking of a different game…” he suddenly got a chess board from his desk “How about a game of the mind? Just between the two of us…”

Suddenly Diego’s smirked flatter, out of all the Hargreeves siblings, he suck at the game of chess to the point that Five has easily beaten him with his eyes blindfolded. “Where did you even get that?” Diego asked

Nathan just waved his hand “Not the point…” he suddenly smiled at Diego “You see, your little brother Five, bless his angel heart, told me that if we wanted to beat you in any game, we play chess.”

“And since when did you talk to Five about that?”

“Since I got his phone number Diego of course.”

Diego glared at him making Nathan laugh “Stay away from my brother Nathan! And delete his number you shit!”

Nathan, to Diego’s absolute irritation, just waved him off again “Calm down Diego we would not steal your precious little brother away from you. Although that is tempting…” he made sure to mumbled the very last phrase to himself. He cleared his throat “So here is the deal, if you win at chess against Neil, I would buy your lunch for the rest of the month, but if I win you buy me lunch instead for a month.”

“What why me?” Neil suddenly asked surprised to hear his name all of the sudden

“Well dear Neil I know that you are a chess champion back in your high school and college days, and me on the other hand, all I know about the game is that there are two colors black and white. I don’t even know the name of the pieces, but I know for some reason there is a horsey and apparently a lighthouse here involved…”

“That’s called a knight and a bishop Nathan…”

“Whatever man! I just want free lunch from Diego!” Nathan turned his attention to Neil “If you do this, I’ll take one-night shift off your hands.”

Neil suddenly stood up “Let’s do this…” he then turned to Nathan “That offer still stand whether I win or lose right?”

Nathan chuckled “Do you honestly think that Diego would win? I mean no offense but… errrgh.”

Diego threw a pen in his head making him yelp “Hey fuck you man! If you get to choose Neil, I also have to choose a representative!” he turned to Cassandra for help but she jus laughed

“Like Nathan, I only know horsey and lighthouse pieces…” She said shooting Diego a sorry look

“Againnnn! It’s a knight and bishop people!”

They just ignored Neil, as Nathan turned to Diego already setting up the chess board “Tough luck buddy detective, you got no one else.”

As if jinxing himself, Diego suddenly spotted Five and Ben heading towards him. He grinned as Nathan’s expression turned to horror. “Well, well, well my two geniuses of brothers suddenly here.” Diego smirked as he stood up “What are the odds?”

“I hate you Diego so much!”

Ben grinned as Diego hugged him as he ruffled Five’s hair “Hey you two…” he said tone gentle only reserved for his siblings. Diego guided them to his desk “What are you two doing here this early?”

Five waved at them already familiar with some of them “We want lunch Diego…” Five said

Suddenly Ben perked up as he saw Neil setting up the chess board “Oh you’re playing chess?” Ben asked making Neil look at him with a smile

“Yeah and the bet is free lunch. Me versus your brother Diego…”

Suddenly Ben titled his head in confusion “Huh… but Diego is dumb at this game.” He said

“Ben you shit!” Diego shouted “No lunch for you mister!”

Ben turned to him laughing along with Nathan, Cassandra and even Neil “I don’t _mean_ it, that _way_ …” he said “I mean I love you my brother Diego and you are smart but you can’t play chess for the life of you…”

Suddenly Five grinned “It’s a good thing that you are heading my advice Nathan.” He said making Diego looked at him with a sharp warning look

“Five you shit! Stop talking to them especially Nathan delete his number this instant!”

Five just shrugged leaning at his chair “Calm down Diego you don’t need to be threaten, I like him but he would never replace you.”

Diego looked so satisfied with that answer that he looked at Nathan with a smug look “Get fucked Nathan.” He said

Nathan gasps “Diego! Don’t curse in front of you brother Five!”

Casandra clapped her hands loud enough to get their attention “How about Neil and Diego just play the game?” she smiled “I mean Five is starving right? And I’m sure nobody wants that.”

Ben smiled at her direction before turning to Diego with a look “I am actually hungry too Diego…” he admitted

Suddenly Diego had an idea “How about one of my siblings play with chess champion Neil here?” he turned to Ben with a smile “How about it, Benjamin? If you win, we would buy you any chips you want during the road trip.”

Ben’s face light up that made Diego chuckled at his reaction “Any chips I want?” he asked

Diego nodded, ruffling Ben’s hair “Anything you want, even those crazy expensive ones that you really love.”

Suddenly in the corner of his eyes he could see Five frowned “What about me Diego? I don’t get anything is that it?” Five asked glaring at his brother

Diego chuckled at how adorable his brothers could get, seriously why are they like this? “You two can get anything you want, how about that?”

Ben and Five looked happy with that, Ben turned to Neil with a smirked in his lips “You are a chess champion?” he asked

Suddenly Neil felt nervous “Y-yeah…?” he said “I won every game I play during high school up until college.”

Ben wordlessly gestured for Neil to pick any side he wants, Neil chose white. As they sat down, with Diego, Nathan, Cassandra and Five surrounding them, Ben leaned back in his chair cracking his fingers that made Five chuckled as he knows that Ben only does that if he is serious. “Go easy on me okay?” Ben simply said smiling as he did.

They started playing.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Diego knows that out of all of them in the family, Ben and Five are the best in playing chess. The two would always end up in a tie, if not, it was usually Five winning. They could watch the both of them play for hours fascinated at just how they are able to predict each other’s move in advance. With that it would always resort to a stalemate in the end.

Diego watched proudly and happily as Ben is currently and effortlessly destroying Neil.

At the first round Ben manage to with just 20 moves, making Neil look at him with fascination clearly displayed in his eyes and expression. Because of how fast the game was and how interesting they both looked like, they demanded a rematch. They are now in their 4th game of chess with a score of 4-0, Ben winning every single one. As their 4th game ended, Neil sighed but he is smiling so wide that he didn’t even feel offended at the utter lost he had. He watched as Ben finally manage to check his king.

Neil offered his hands to Ben as Ben took it, “Jesus that is one of my best matches that I have ever played, where were you during the time I was bored with other players?” Neil said as he chuckled

Ben matched his smile, he also clearly enjoyed playing against Neil “Probably dead.” Ben laughed at his inside joke “Good game, aside from my brother Five, I am really glad that I get to play against you. It’s refreshing to have a great player like you to play against with.”

Neil smiled letting go of Ben’s hand “If you ever need or want someone to play against with you besides your brother Five, feel free to text me or call me whatever you prefer.”

Ben looked surprise at the statement but then nodded, smiling as he did “I will take that offer.”

Diego looked at Neil with a deadpanned expression “He would not do that.” Diego then forced Ben to return to his side pinching Ben in the arms as he laughed “Okay that’s it you two are banned from this police station starting from now on!” Diego firmly said looking at Five and Ben with a sharp expression in his eyes. Diego then turned to Nathan “Neil might be a chess champion but both my brothers are geniuses.” Diego said looking so smug yet proud at the same time. Diego once again turned to Ben opening his mouth to form a lecture.

Nathan patted Neil in the shoulder “You played good man, I am not even mad that you lost against Ben, he really is good at playing.”

Neil smiled as his eyes glance at Ben who is being scolded by Diego for some reason unknown to them “He really is amazing…” he mumbled.

Neil then looked at the chess board “Hey Five…” he called out making Diego stop in his lecture “How about one game against you?” he asked

Five smirked already sitting down in front of the chess board as Neil fixed the pieces. Five looked at Diego with a smile “Diego 1-10?” he simply asked as Neil finished his preparation in the board. Five has the white side.

Diego smirked “Seven, because there are seven of us.”

Five returned his attention to the board “Seven it is…”

The game ended in exactly seven moves, with Five as the winner, Ben and Diego looking at him with proud expression only reserved for their little brother, and Neil’s, Nathan’s and even Cassandra’s jaws dropped in disbelief.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Despite their earlier plans to meet up at Diego's workplace instead of the academy, here they are get out of the house just because Ben forgot to pack his ranch bottles, which made them go back to the academy because Ben wouldn't stop mourning for the lost of his ranch bottles. And well, Deigo couldn't really say no to Ben when he is sulky 

“Be careful dears, and be sure to drive safe Diego. Make sure your brothers will be safe okay?” Grace said as she stood in front of the academy doors, waving at them.

Diego smiled at her as he kissed her cheeks “Will do Mom, have fun with your friends okay? We will see in Monday” with that Diego opened the door for Five in the back seat, who is carrying Mr. Pennycrumb in his arms. Once that Five is inside the car, Diego opened the passenger door for Ben. “Bye Mom, take care…”

As Diego opened the driver’s seat door, he glanced behind at Five who is glaring at the window, both Ben and Diego chuckled “I’m sorry Five but you can’t be at the front you know that…” Diego said

Five huffed “I hate you all…” He mumbled “Except for you Mr. Pennycrumb.”

“Come on Five don’t be like that…” Ben said “If it makes you feel any better, we would stop at a convenient store so that Diego would buy us snacks…”

Five’s glare softens “Okay fine but I will get anything I want.”

Diego chuckled starting the car “Of course Five, anything at all.” Diego then turned to Ben "Your ranches?" He simply asked.

Ben grinned hugging his backpack, giving Diego a thumbs up. And with that all set, they started their way.

As they drove away, they know all of them are looking forward to the trip.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Ben was the one who answered Diego’s phone as Allison’s contact information is displayed in the screen, he answered it as he swallowed the potato chip he was eating “Hello?”

“Diego, how are you?” Allison said over the phone “Oh is this Ben?” she asked

“I am broke Allison, thanks to our two brothers who bought everything they could fit in their hands.” Diego grumbled accepting the potato chip that Ben is offering him careful not to bite his brother’s fingers off.

Allison chuckled as they can hear Klaus’s whining in the other side of the phone “Well don’t let them eat anything too heavy because it would destroy their appetite for dinner!”

Five slowly lowered his 6th chocolate bar, as Diego looked at him in warning “Yeah I know that…” he mumbled instead.

There was a paused. Allison suddenly sighed as Vanya’s giggles filtered through the phone “You let Ben and Five eat everything they bought?”

“Allison I am driving and I can’t take care of them at the same time! And besides it’s not my fault they kept on eating junk foods! It’s a two-hour drive!”

Five laughed as he finished his chocolate bar ignoring Diego’s glare from the rearview mirror, Ben immediately emptied the bag of his potato chips in his mouth, swallowing it as Diego also glared at him but Ben just smiled at him before crumping the empty bag. “Look I am sure that Ben and Five would still eat dinner, you know how they are…” Diego said. He could already see the disappointing look in Luther’s and Allison’s face.

“…told you he was weak when it comes to Five and Ben…”

Diego perked up as he heard Luther’s voice through the phone “Hey fuck you Luther! I am not weak! These two brothers of yours are a menace!” he shouted over the phone

“They are also your brothers, Diego…” Luther chuckled

Diego growled “Give the phone back to Allison, Luther or I’ll stab you.”

“Diego stop making them eat rubbish! Also, I texted you the restaurant, we will meet you there. The reservations we have is at 7:30 pm. How long until you get here?”

“An hour and a half.” Five was the one who answered downing another bottle of water, petting Mr. Pennycrumb as he sleeps

Allison hummed “Yeah you will get here in time.” She said “Drive safe Diego!” with that Allison hang up the phone, Ben set the phone down as his hand carefully reaches in the plastic bag full of his chips in his feet.

Diego, unfortunately, saw the action and he glared at Ben “Benjamin Hargreeves stop eating, Allison will really chew off my ears if she finds out!”

Ben, swear to god, pouted “Please Diego? Last one I swear? And I won’t tell Allison…”

Diego sighed in frustration, jesus his brothers… “Okay! Fine! But last one and that’s it!”

Ben beamed at him, before picking out the largest bag of potato chips he has in the bag. Before happily opening it and munching its contents, Diego could feel himself smile at the blissful expression that his brother has. He then glances at the rearview mirror because Five is eerily quite for some reason, Diego loudly sigh in frustration once again as Five is also secretly opening up another bags of M&M’s.

“Five…” Diego warningly said

Five looked at him smiling dimples etched in his cheeks, the kind of smile that only stupid and dumb people would believe, the kind of trap that Five has into letting anybody believe that he is a sweet and innocent kid, but Diego knows better than to fall for that. They are his siblings; they know who the real Five is, and the real Five is a manipulative little shit.

“Please?”

If Diego didn’t love his brothers, he would crash the car into a nearby cliff.

Diego took a deep breath “ _Fine._ ” he gritted out

He regretted not coming alone in this 2-hour drive, he should count his lucky stars because _at least_ Klaus isn’t with them. Diego turned his attention back to the road, not wanting to get them into any accident. Well at least his brothers are happy and not bored out of their genius minds, Diego thought as Ben offers him several potato chips with Five occasionally sharing his M&M’s with them.

Diego really is weak for them, but only because he cares and loves his siblings that much.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: I can’t believe I am writing another one again hahaha. Hope you enjoyed this!**

**And once again a special shoutout to Sadomasochist2716 for your very long and awesome reviews that always makes me smile in the morning! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Basically all of them taking care of Five for a whole day of their ‘vacation’. Also please check the end notes after this chapter.**

**~o~oOo~o~**

When they finally arrived, Diego parked his car into an available slot in the parking lot. The three of them got out, with Mr. Pennycrumb still asleep in Five’s arms.

Diego check his phone as he locked his car doors “Allison texted me apparently they are already here and is just waiting for us outside of the restaurant.” Diego said as thy walked towards the restaurant already spotting Luther in deep conversation with Vanya.

“Oh! Hey glad you made it in time!” Allison said as the three of them stopped in front of them, suddenly Allison turned her attention to Five “You mister!” she said pointing at Five who just looked at her “How many chocolates have you eaten on your way here?”

Five just shrugged “A few…” he mumbled “Besides do you honestly think that Diego would really let me eat everything?” he challenged

“Oh actually yes.”

“Definitely, I mean this is Diego we are talking about.”

“I think the only answer to that is yes Fivey.”

Five glared at Klaus, Luther and Allison, as Diego sighed out loud “You do know that I can say no to Five and Ben right?” Diego said as he glances around, taking in the deadpanned expression being sent in his way “At least have a little faith in me jesus…” he mumbled

Allison turned to Ben who is smiling innocently “I know that Ben wouldn’t lie, right Ben?” she asked sweetly “Did Diego let you all eat your snacks on the way here?”

Ben returned it “Of course I would never…” he said “Although I could truly say that Diego did what he did because he just wants us to not get bored during the trip here.”

Allison eyed him as if knowing that Ben is not lying but also not telling the whole truth. Vanya snickered at their exchange “Well I think that we can let this slide Allison?” Vanya said “I mean I am sure Five and Ben didn’t spoil their appetite, am I right?”

When Five and Ben nodded, Allison finally just sigh shaking her head “Okay fine I will drop this but you two will finish any food that we will order.”

“Hate to break this up but…” Klaus suddenly said making them look at him “Dear sister Allison here forgot that this restaurant actually doesn’t allow pets inside soooo…”

All of them looked at Five as he glared at them “I am not leaving Mr. Pennycrumb in the car!” he firmly said, hugging Mr. Pennycrumb in his arms “Why would you even choose a place to eat if you know that they wouldn’t allow Mr. Pennycrumb inside?” Five said as his glare harden at Allison’s direction

Allison just chuckled making Five bristle in anger “Calm down Five…” she said “And they don’t get to make the rules…” she smiled “But I do, come on. As if I wouldn’t give you anything you want Five.”

After that she started walking towards the entrance of the restaurant, Luther immediately held the door open for all of them as they all flooded inside. As they finally arrived inside, they could see how great the ambience is inside, a couple of people eating but it’s really not crowded. They all watched as Allison approached the lady in the entrance “Reservations under Hargreeves” she simply said.

The lady then proceeded to check their name on the list, smiling as he found them. Then her smile flattered when she saw Mr. Pennycrumb who is sleeping on Five’s arms “Oh… I am terribly sorry but pets are not allowed here…” the lady politely said

Allison just smiled at her “I heard a rumor that pets _are_ actually allowed in this establishment.”

Finally after a few seconds the lady smiled at them “Of course they are!” she said, then gesturing for them to follow her “This way please…”

As they entered a private booth, they sat in circle. Their waitress approached them with menus in her hand and some guys started to arrange their plates and utensils. After they are done the waitress smiled at them “Call us if you are ready to order…” and with that she left

Five gently set Mr. Pennycrumb down in the carpeted floor “Thank you Allison…” he muttered

Allison just smiled at him “Anything for you Five…”

“Alliiii! Can I have everything I want?” Klaus asked already at the dessert part of them menu “Cause all of the ice-cream here is looking gooood!”

Allison just chuckled “I already told you all, anything you all want as long as you would eat it all okay?”

It took them a while but eventually they all managed to get what they all wanted in the menu. Klaus the usual ordered the most expensive cut of steak they have couples with desserts, Vanya ordered a salmon dish with a side of salad to go with, Luther like Klaus had ordered steak but the largest cut they have, Diego decided to treat himself as he ordered a tower of burger with fries, Ben despite eating earlier in the car decided to order a whole pizza all by himself, and Five just ordered a chicken pesto with garlic bread and a side of pork dish for Mr. Pennycrumb.

As they returned the menu to the waitress who took their order, Klaus looked at Allison “Hey how come you only ordered an avocado salad and a glass of wine?” he asked

Allison just sigh “I need to stay fit for this new role I need to play.” She simply said “After the shooting of the movie I swear to god I would eat unhealthy food for a week straight.”

They all chuckled at the broken expression that Allison has in her face. They all settled into a small conversation as they wait for their food to come. Finally after sometime of waiting, their food was finally being served. As the waiters that carried their food has finally left they all started to eat.

Five noticed that his sister Allison was looking around the table with an envy expression on her face as Klaus happily stuff his face with the steak, Ben stacking up 3 pizza slices pouring ranch on top of it before devouring it, and Diego for some reason is stuffing his burger with fries before taking a bite out of it. So wordlessly, Five got a small plate before putting some pesto pasta in it with a large piece of chicken before pushing it into Allison’s direction.

Allison looked at him in confusion but she did accept the small plate as so did the others, Five just rolled “You are not going to get that fat Allison if you eat something other than salad…” Five said “You should at least be able to enjoy yourself, after all you are the reason why we are here in the first place.”

Allison looked so touch at what he said, she glanced down at the plate before smiling back up to Five “Thank you so much Five…” she said before swirling her fork into the pasta eating it with a hum of content “Yeah I get it now why you kept on ordering pastas in everywhere we eat, this is good!” she said

“Awweee that is so sweet little baby bro sharing his food.” Klaus said already digging through his dessert “And for the record little Fivey is correct especially if you’re just going to eat pasta it’s totally fine!”

Five just rolled his eyes at them before turning his attention to Mr. Pennycrumb who is happily eating his piece of pork, “It was nothing…” he muttered

As they all are mostly finish with their meal, with Five, Vanya and Klaus still eating whatever dessert they ordered, Allison gestured for the bill. Allison glanced down and she noticed that there is still one large piece of avocado left in her salad, she sighed as he doesn’t want to waste food but she never really liked avocado that much and despite being a fancy restaurant, all of their salad that are available all has avocadoes in it.

Five noticed her moving the avocado around her plate but never eating it, so he sighed “Give that to me” he said making Allison look at him in confusion “The avocado left, I could eat it instead if you want.”

Allison grinned at him “You are saving me tonight Five, thanks!” she said as she slide her plate into his direction

As the bill was given to them, Allison took a peek before digging through her purse. Taking out a couple of hundred dollars before putting it in the tray that was provided, “Ready to go?” she said as she stood up.

Five immediately ate the avocado before washing it down with a glass of water, suddenly sneezing after, making them look at him. Diego stood beside him “Are you okay?” he asked

Five just dismiss him “It’s just a small sneeze nothing life threatening.” He said “Hey Ben can you carry Mr. Pennycrumb?” Five asked

Ben just smiled at him, as Mr. Pennycrumb happily barked at Ben before being picked up. “As if I would miss a chance to carry him.” He said

As they left the restaurant Five could hear them talking about where Luther has parked his car, he doesn’t listen to them though as his skin started to suddenly itch. Vanya must have noticed him itching his arms, she gently placed her hand in his shoulder “Mosquito biting you?” Vanya asked “You should have wore a long-sleeves and a pants Five…”

Five continued to scratch his exposed arms “It’s a late-night drive Vanya, also you know I really don’t like pants, they restrict some of my movement…” he muttered

Vanya just gently pried off his fingers in his arms making him stop with his actions of itching it “Careful okay? You might scratch yourself too hard, don’t leave marks okay?” she said.

Five just smiled at her but did what she told him although the itchiness he was feeling started to spread in his body making him uncomfortable. “I won’t…” he simply said

Diego turned his attention to them “Apparently Luther also has his car…” he started, he turned to Vanya “Do you want to ride with us instead? I am sure you are tired of seeing Luther’s face the whole day.”

“Hey!” they heard Luther exclaimed followed by Klaus’s laughter and Allison’s chuckle

Vanya giggled “No it’s okay, I mean Luther and I still need to continue debating whether we should grow avocadoes or tomatoes in our greenhouse this season… thanks for the offer though Diego.”

Diego smiled at her as he watched her climb on Luther’s car. Allison rolled down her passenger window, “See you in the hotel, I mean it’s only a 10-minute drive but whatever. We meet at the lobby okay?” she said “Take care of them and don’t let them eat junk food Diego it’s already nighttime!” with that Allison rolled up her windows once again.

Klaus opened up his own window dramatically crying “I will miss you dearest brothers of mine! We shall meet again! Adios!” he said rolling up the window slowly

Ben rolled his eyes at him “What a drama queen.” But he was grinning

Luther, who was the driver, is still somehow standing beside Five. Luther looked down at his twin brother noticing that Five for some reason is panting, it’s not noticeable but Luther could tell anyway, he gently rubbed Five’s back making his twin brother look at him. Luther frowned at the glazed expression Five has “Are you okay?” he whispered

Five just nodded “Y-yeah…” he stuttered which Five never does so it only made Luther worried more “Just the weather probably…” he muttered

Luther jolted in surprise as Klaus hit his car’s horn “Luther biggest bro come onnnnn! I wanna take a long bath in the hotel room!” Klaus called out

Luther took one last hard glance at his twin brother before sighing as Klaus’s whine only got louder “Okay…” he muttered “Make sure to tell Ben or Diego if you are feeling something wrong okay?” Luther said hugging Five before finally climbing into the driver seat car and finally driving off.

Five could feel his chest tightening coupled with stomach discomfort, _‘Maybe it was the pesto…’_ he thought before straightening his posture as Ben and Diego looked his way as to not worry any of his brother, it was probably nothing anyway. “Come on Five the sooner we get there, the sooner we could rest.” Diego said already opening up the backseat in the car for Five and closing it as soon as Five is settled at the back.

Five sighed in relief as he is finally off his feet, he didn’t know what is happening but he is suddenly feeling tired and quite frankly a little bit sick. Five forced himself to look normal because he doesn’t really want to alert any of his siblings. So he quietly watch as Diego also opened the passenger seat for Ben as Mr. Pennycrumb is quietly looking at Five as if sensing that something is wrong with him. Thankfully though Mr. Pennycrumb’s attention shifted to Ben when his brother started petting him. Five sighed in relief as Diego started driving away, Five knows that he probably only needs to rest and that’s what he would do if they reached the hotel they are staying in.

**~o~oOo~o~**

They easily spotted their other siblings, Five resisted the urge to grasps his chest as the tightening only got worst. He knows at this point he was breathing a little bit too heavily to be considered normal but he managed to make it look all normal.

“So here is the deal…” Allison said as all of them are together “I have three rooms booked. One room that has three beds and it’s the largest one they have, two rooms that has two twin-sized bed.” Allison explained as she showed them the keycards she was holding “Anyone has any suggestions on who should share a room with whom?”

Klaus raised his hand “I wanna room with dear brother Luther!”

They turned in him in surprise, even Luther himself “Wow… I thought you would want Ben?” Allison asked

Ben tried to look like he was hurt “You don’t love me anymore Klaus?” he asked

Klaus just laughed “I love you Benny boy with all my heart.” He said as he gave Ben a heart sign in his finger “But I figured with Luther as my roommate I could order any room services they have without someone nagging the shit out of me! So Diego, Benny boy, and even little Cinco is immediately off my list! I mean I could also room with little Vanya and we could share any food I ordered but she would probably tell me ‘But Klaus we should ask Allison first’ yada yada yada!”

Vanya pouted but didn’t rebut “I mean we should…” she muttered

Allison glared at Luther who raised his hand in surrender “Hey why are you looking at me like that?” he asked

“If I let Klaus in the same room as you, can you promise me to at least try and talk some sense into him?” she asked

Luther bit his lips “Uh… sure I would…” he said

Allison gave him a deadpanned expression, “Oh god we are so going to have a high bill when we checkout in this hotel.”

“Hey at least have some faith in me!”

Diego just patted him in the shoulder, as Luther’s expression turned into disbelief “You weak shit.” Diego simply said

Luther glared at him “Oh like you are any better than me?”

Allison coughed out loud making them look at her “Okay so, Me and Vanya, god forbid Luther and Klaus, and Ben will be sharing with Five and Diego…” Allison said frowning as she realized that Five is too quiet for his own good “Is that good for you Five?”

Five bit his lips, he didn’t want to say anything because for some reason he started feeling nauseated but tried to keep it in bay, so he just nodded not trusting himself to talk. Five could feel that they are starting to worry about him the longer they started at him.

Allison wanted to say something but she figured that Five would say if anything is wrong with him so she just wordlessly handed Luther, Diego their own keycard. “Our rooms are all on the same floor so we just met at the lobby of the 6th floor we are in okay?”

With that all of them started to walk towards the elevator, Five made sure he was at the back of their group with Mr. Pennycrumb trailing behind him whining sadly, Five wanted to carry him but he could feel that he would vomit when he bent down. As they are all cluttered inside the elevator, Five watch the elevator intently as they go up. Finally after like an hour for Five, the elevator doors finally opened.

It didn’t take long for them to finally arrive in the rooms assigned to them, as Diego is taking out the keycard, Five could see black spot suddenly invading his visions paired with his chest tightening so bad he felt passing out due to the pressure he was feeling. Out of panic he blinked inside the room as he could hear his siblings’ shouts of surprise.

Five ignored them as he burst through bathroom doors, and without any warning he kneeled down in the toilet vomiting out everything he ate for the evening, at this point Five is aware that he was having difficulty in breathing, he was sweating, and he could see hives forming in his skin as he continued to expel everything he eat. He placed his hand on the toilet seat heaving heavily, he could see his vision blurry because of the tears spilling from his eyes due to him vomiting.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Diego started to reach in his pocket for the keycard, he was surprise that his vision was suddenly filled with a blue hue and it didn’t take long for him to realized that Five has teleported inside the room. Their other siblings noticed this because instead of going inside their own rooms they crowded in front of Ben, Diego and Five’s room.

“What is happening?” Allison asked

Then suddenly they could hear the sound of someone vomiting inside, Diego fumbled a little but was able to manage to scan the keycard. Without any more delay, they all filtered into the room, their eyes widening as they could clearly see Five kneeling in the toilet seat breathing heavily and looks like he was ready to faint in any given time.

Diego and Ben was the first one to kneel in front of Five, carefully making Five lean on Ben instead of the toilet bowl. Klaus thankfully manage to flush the contents of the bowl before closing the lid, staring worriedly at Five who is starting to claw his throat making red strips because of his nails.

Diego gently cupped Five’s face, he could feel himself panicking “Five! Five!” he called out as Five continued to claw at his own chest then at his throat “What is happening Five talk to us!”

Vanya gasps as he could spot the hives that are starting to form in Five’s arms “Look at his arms!” she pointed out

“Give him to me!” Luther said as he didn’t wait for confirmation as he placed his arms at Five’s back and behind his knees carrying his twin brother out of the bathroom before gently placing him in one of the beds in the room.

“C-can’t… b-breath…!”

They heard Five gasps out making them panic even more, Ben’s eyes suddenly widen, finally realizing what is happening to their brother “He is having an allergic reaction!” Ben suddenly shouted before immediately taking off his backpack searching inside before finally finding the medical kit that he prepared.

Ben opened it pouring it’s content in a frenzy of panic in the bed before finally the injection he was looking for spilled out of the bed. With a shaking hands he immediately ripped the package of the syringe “Look away Diego!” Ben said as he uncapped it, thankful what their mom showed him how to administer it even though he really didn’t think he would have to use it on their little brother.

He wasted no time, because they could already see Five becoming paler yet at the same time his skin reddening due to the hives, Ben didn’t even prepared Five’s back of the hand, thankful that he easily spotted a vein. Without any warning, Ben pushed the needle inside Five’s hand before pushing its contents into Five’s system. After making sure that the syringe is finally empty, Ben pulled it out. Ben accepted the small band-aid that Allison must have gotten in the medical kit, he gently placed it in the back of Five’s hand where the needle pierced him.

As Ben administered the syringe they all bit their lips in worry, they could feel themselves staring anxiously at what is Ben is doing. Luther kneeled beside the bed, gently rubbing his twin brother’s back soothingly. While Diego after making sure that no needles where in sight finally opened his eyes, taking Five’s other hands encouraging him to continue breathing. Klaus, Allison and Vanya stayed behind them as to not crowd their little brother.

Ben gently cup Five’s face “Five listen to me…” he firmly said yet his tone gentle “You are going to be okay now… we just need you to calm down okay? Can you do that for us? Breath Five… everything is going to be fine… we are here…”

They could see Five clenching his eyes shut tears freely falling in his eyes as he continued his labored breathing, they all waited as Five’s breathing stabled a little.

Five could finally feel himself breath a little better, his chest finally opening up, the itching slowly lessened. When he stared to breath a little harder, Five could felt like someone was choking him from the inside while something heavy weighing on his chest. He never wanted to feel that ever again.

But then he started getting better slowly, he could finally have a small grasps on what is happening around him. He could feel someone rubbing his back, someone was holding his hand and finally warm hands gently cupping his cheeks. Five didn’t know but he can’t stop tears from falling from his closed eyes. Finally he let himself rest, passing out after what felt like eternity.

Luther was the first one to notice that Five passed out, he looked at Ben with an alarmed expression “Should… should we wake him up?” he asked Ben

Ben shakes his head before Diego and Luther gently placed Five down in his bed, making sure that the pillows are comfortable and his body tucking inside the blanket. As Five was settled they could see Diego releasing a shaking breath of relief as he gently removed some of Five’s hair sticking in his forehead.

“Five needs to rest…” Ben whispered, and like all of them his hands are shaking due to the panic frenzy they all had.

“What happened to him? He was fine just moments ago?” Klaus asked still reeling back to the earlier events

Luther and Vanya shake their heads in unison, Vanya was the first one to speak up “When we left the restaurant, I saw that he was itching so bad… he said he was fine and I thought it’s because of the mosquitos…” she said looking guilty at Five’s sleeping form.

“Before we left the parking lot, I noticed him already breathing heavily, I asked him about it but he just dismiss me saying that it was the weather…” Luther said as he stood up “I told him that if he started feeling something is wrong, he should tell Ben or Diego but…”

“He didn’t…” Klaus finished with a grim, he looked at Five’s face as the hives are littering his skin up until his face “Jesus christ baby Cinco…” he said “I am willing to bet he thought it was nothing, we all know Five by now…”

They grimaced as they are all aware that Five really has that bad habit of hiding everything that might worry them including a goddamn bullet wound for god sakes.

Ben shagged in the spot where he is sitting next to Five “I am just so fucking thankful that Mom made me bring even the syringe, Five could have died… fuck” Ben said making them all tensed up

“Is he going to be okay?” Allison asked biting her finger, a clear tell on just how the events have shook her to the core “What even happened to him?”

“I wasn’t able to spot it at first but, Five had an allergy reaction…” Ben looked at them “Then our little brother here thought that it is a fucking brilliant idea to hide it from us resulting in him going to an anaphylactic response due to his allergy reaction being in active for long.” Ben glared at the clock that was available in the room “Usually, when a person has an allergy reaction it would only take seconds for it to be this bad but…” Ben returned his gaze to Five “Something must have delayed the allergy reaction that he has making him suffer longer than he should have.”

“Do you think it’s Luther?” Vanya asked, making them all look at her “I mean… didn’t Five already told us that Luther’s powers has manifested in him, you know that it stayed dormant into his body but it is present in his body…” she said recounting that day “Maybe it’s one of the effects on him? Like the same way that he doesn’t bleed out easily like the rest of us because of his dormant powers?” Vanya suddenly looked unsure “Just a theory though…” she whispered

“No no, that actually makes a lot of sense…” Allison said “Five has always been really different from us. He isn’t even allowed to drink the same medicine as ours, so maybe that’s really what happened. His dormant powers delayed his allergy reaction…”

Luther’s face fell “It’s my fault…?” he asked

Diego shakes his head but his eyes never leaving Five “No it’s nobody’s fault.” Diego firmly said, making no room for more argument “What happened tonight can’t happen anymore, so all we could do now is to take care of Five and determine what caused this in the first place.”

They all fell into a silence as they recount what happened in the restaurant. “He ordered a pesto chicken pasta, an iced tea, chocolate coffee ice-cream, a slice of tiramisu cake and if I remembered correctly Diego gave some of his fries to Five…” Allison said

“It can’t be the pesto chicken pasta…” Diego said “I mean Five eats that all the time, even Mom cooks it.”

“Five seldomly orders the ice tea but when he does, he never has this reaction so it’s not it…” Vanya said

“We all know they love little baby bro has for chocolates and coffee so obviously it wasn’t any of the dessert he ordered.” Klaus said “Any it can’t be the fries because we all know that Five always eat potatoes so....”

Allison’s eyes suddenly widen, she gasps “Oh my god…” she whispered “It’s the avocado I gave him…” she whispered in horror

Before she could spiral into more guilt, Luther spoke up “But… Five isn’t allergic to avocadoes though…” Luther said “I mean when we were kids, uh Five used to make me steal some of Mom’s avocadoes from the greenhouse just so he could eat it with some milk and sugar…”

They all look surprise at the confession, because they are all aware that when they were kids Luther was the most obedient one out of all of them often not getting in trouble for the sake that Reginald wouldn’t be mad at him. But to know that Luther is stealing for Five, when quite frankly Five would have easily stolen due to his powers, makes them rethink that maybe since they were kids Luther really did have a small soft spot for his twin brother.

Luther must have sensed their line of thinking “Hey I wasn’t proud of it either but you know that Reginald would have us eat on strict diet that isn’t appropriate for Five so the least I could do for him is to make sure that he eats something after every dinner and that includes stealing something sweet for him…”

“I knew you really aren’t Reginald’s soldier boy! You love Fivey!” Klaus cooed “That is so sweet I would have never expected Reginald’s perfect golden boy Luther to be breaking rules for his twin brother!”

Luther suddenly felt embarrass “It’s not a big deal…” he whispered

Ben looked like he was deep in thought “If Five isn’t allergic to avocadoes then what trigger this…?”

Surprisingly it was Luther who spoke up again “I think I might know the answer…” he said

Diego raised his eyebrow at him “Well maybe you should share it avocado stealer.”

Due to Diego’s statement it caused a round of chuckle from them, lightening up the mood ever so slightly “Don’t call me that…” Luther said but he sigh “I think avocadoes where the reason for the allergy reaction yet at the same time it’s not…” he stared, staring at them as all of their attention suddenly shifted to him “You see there is a thing called cross-reactivity. It’s not really that common occurrence but it does happen…”

“And for the first time, it’s Luther who is not making any sense!” Klaus said

Luther just sigh “What I am saying is that when people have allergy reaction to avocadoes, there are two type and these are the oral allergy which I am sure that Five doesn’t have, and the latex allergy.”

Vanya’s face scrunched up “Latex allergy? So are you saying that Five has latex allergy?”

Luther nodded, and then Ben’s face dawned in realization as to what Luther is truly saying “That would explain it!” Ben said “I mean avocadoes and latex has the same compound of protein, thus the cross-reactivity that happen. It simply means that whoever handled your avocado salad Allison, is wearing latex gloves in preparation for your food.”

“Then how come when Mom plants the avocado that Five was eating in the past he never had any reaction to it?” Diego asked

“I sometimes help mom into gardening the greenhouse, and she never uses any gloves when planting and I also never saw her use any pesticides meaning the avocadoes and anything we grow in the greenhouse is organic.” Vanya said

“Oh and that would explain why Mom uses nitrile gloves instead of latex…” Klaus suddenly said “I have always wondered why that was the case, I mean nitrile gloves are better than latex but latex has always been cheaper.”

“So bottom line, Five has latex allergy and that latex should be absolutely banned in our house?” Allison asked

Ben nodded “And if we buy any fruits, we should really wash it thoroughly before giving Five any because latex could still stick to the fruit if we don’t.”

They all breath in relief as they finally had the concrete answer, making them relax a little “Do you think that Five knows this?” Klaus suddenly asked

They looked at each then back at Five’s sleeping form, Ben heavily sighed “I going to bet all my ranch bottles that yes, he knows this but failed to mention this to us cause Five is a dumb genius.”

The chuckled, if Ben is talking like that about Five then they all know that what happened really shook him to the core, but then again all of them are. “Just to make sure, I’ll stay up all night to guard Five. The medicine’s effect has already settled in his system but I’m sure that Five would wake up for something…” Ben said

Allison started to pick up all the fallen medicine, placing it inside the medical kit “Thank god that we made sure to bring all of his specifically made medicine for him…” Allison muttered as he sealed the bag “Because if we didn’t we would have to drive Five to the hospital and I assume that local antihistamine really would fuck his powers up, and would make the situation worse…”

Diego patted Ben in the shoulder “Good thinking Ben, you basically saved Five today…”

Ben just shakes his head “I just don’t want that to happen again…” he whispered looking at Five “That was really scary…”

They all nodded in unison “It really is…” Diego said

“Maybe we should buy him Gatorade and stuff?” Vanya suddenly asked “I mean Five vomited all of his dinner and I think he is dehydrated and would want to eat something soft when he wakes up in the middle of the night…”

Allison smiled, she went towards to Five placing a soft kiss into his forehead just like what she does to her daughter. “I’ll go out to buy some…” Allison said

Luther took one worried glance at Five “I’ll come with you, you need someone to carry it.” And with that the both of them left the room.

Diego looked at both of Klaus and Vanya smiling tiredly “How about you two also rest?” he said “We will make sure that Five would be alright throughout the night…”

Vanya and Klaus looked hesitant, wanting to also stay with their brother Five. Ben just smiled at them reassuringly “Everything will be fine, me and Diego would stay in standby, in the morning you could all be here to check on him.” He compromised

Finally Klaus and Vanya nodded although reluctant. “Wake us up if something happens to him okay?” Vanya said placing a gentle finger on her brother’s sleeping face, feeling if he might have a fever or some sort.

“Of course we will Vanya…” Diego said “You two rest okay? We will keep tabs on him.”

Klaus took a one look at their brother’s breathing chest before finally nodding “Make sure to keep an eye out for little baby bro okay?” Klaus said as he and Vanya left the room, stealing one last glance before closing the door behind them with a soft shut of the door.

Ben gently got Five’s arms, inspecting the hives and the redness “We would need to put OTC cortisone cream on these… I wouldn’t want Five’s skin being permanently marked…” Ben whispered

Diego smiled at Ben, before standing up so he could sit next to him, Diego put his hand behind Ben making the other look at him “You did good Ben…”

Ben looked like he wanted to cry but held back, but Diego was able to see it anyway so he hugged Ben, his hand circling around his brother’s head massaging it just like what he does to Five to calm him down “It’s okay… what happened really scared us all not just you Ben.”

Ben buried his face into Diego’s shoulder, clutching his brother’s t-shirt with his hands “I don’t want to see Five like that ever again…” he admitted finally letting some of the tears fell from his eyes.

Diego rubbed Ben’s back soothingly, feeling the wetness in his t-shirt “And I promise you, it will never happen again okay? Relax Ben, everything is fine.”

Times like this makes Ben really grateful for how comforting Diego is. They might be the same age but sometimes Diego really acts like the big brother even to Ben himself. Ben is just thankful that Diego and his other siblings are always there for each other. “Thank you, Diego…”

Diego placed a small kiss into the side of Ben’s temple, making Ben sigh in relaxation “No problem Ben…”

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Five woke up, he felt shit. The feeling he does when after he fights someone. He opened his eyes seeing just small lights lightening up the room. He looked around but not bothering getting up, he spotted Diego by the side of the end of his bed, looking at his phone while his other siblings are nowhere to be found. Five kicked Diego making his older brother yelp in surprise.

“Five what the fuck!” Diego said, sitting nearer Five “You just woke up and the first thing you do is fucking kick me?”

Five smirked “Not my fault, you aren’t paying attention to me.” Five suddenly frowned “What happened to me?” he asked

Diego looked at him in worry “What do you remember Five?”

Five thought back “All I remember is puking my guts out then everything went black….”

Diego sighed before helping Five sit up, handing him a glass of blue colored liquid. But as Five sips into it he realized that it was Gatorade “You had a severe allergy reaction Five, you went into anaphylactic shock. It was a good thing that Ben was able to inject you or else you would have died.”

Five winced at how grave Diego’s tone is, Five could only imagine his other siblings’ reaction to that “I’m sorry I didn’t know…” he muttered finishing the Gatorade “I didn’t even know I was having an allergic reaction I thought it was nothing…”

Diego snorted, as he opened up a light biscuit before handing it to Five, gesturing for him to eat it “Of course you thought it was nothing…” he said “If you are like the rest of us, you would have gone into the anaphylactic shock in a matter of seconds, but Vanya has a theory that because of your dormant powers from Luther it delayed the allergy reaction.”

Five hummed as he chewed on the biscuit, he knows that Luther must have picked these one out because this is the exact brand that Five wants “She is right, I mean I never really said that my dormant powers was all sunshine and rainbows, it also has that kind of effect in me…”

Five glanced around the room spotting Ben sleeping with Mr. Pennycrumb on his arms, he smiled at the sight. Diego followed his line of vision “Ben was really worried about you…” he said “He didn’t want to go to sleep but I forced him to… he was the one who injected you.”

Five then glanced down at the band aid that was in the back of his hand, he peeled it of noticing a drop of blood into the band aid “I am sorry, I didn’t really know… and I didn’t want to worry you all about nothing.”

Diego sighed gently ruffling Five’s hair before guiding him back to lay on his bed “We would always worry about you Five, that would never change.” Diego said looking at him directly “Rest up okay? I’ll stay on guard for tonight.”

Five just smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling Diego’s hand massaging him. And within minutes he was already asleep, still too tired because of the events that happened to him.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Ben stretched out as he got out of his bed, he spotted Diego watching television on the possible lowest sound setting. Ben gently tap Diego’s shoulder making him look at him “You need to sleep Diego…” he said

Diego glanced at the clock, it was nearing 6 am and he haven’t gotten a wink of sleep yet, he shakes his head “No thanks, I can still stay up.”

Ben glared at him “You made me sleep Diego so it’s only mandatory you do the same.” He scolded making Diego look at him

“Hey I am older than you!” Diego said as Ben started to push him towards his own bed

Ben just snorted “And I am smarter than you but you don’t see me using that as an excuse to do something stupid.” Ben chuckled as Diego looked at him in disbelief “Go to sleep Diego.” Ben firmly said

Diego just sighed in defeat as he crawled into his bed “Fine, but let me point out that I am doing this not because I want to but because you forced me to.” He grumbled

Ben just smiled at him because as soon as Diego’s head hit the pillows, he was asleep not long after “Sleep well big brother…” Ben whispered.

He then turned his attention to his brother Five who is still sleeping, the swelling on his face has lessen to the point that it isn’t that much visible. Ben then heard his phone pinged, he went towards the bedside table seeing that Allison texted him if would be able to open the door for her. He walked towards their room’s door, quietly opening it, letting Vanya and Allison in.

“How was he?” Vanya asked

“Diego was the one who stayed up late to make sure he was fine but…” Ben glanced at the table available in the room, seeing that the Gatorade and biscuits has lessen “I think Five woke up in the night, Diego made him eat biscuit and gave him Gatorade. Five still needs to rest though so I think he won’t be able to go to the beach for today…”

Allison just smiled at him “It’s no big deal Ben, his health comes first before anything else anyway…” she said, looking at Diego who is sleeping “And we could always extend our vacation but we could never risk Five’s condition getting worse.”

Vanya sat on the couch that their room has “Do you think we should order some food for Five? With how he looks I am sure he wouldn’t want to go down to the breakfast buffet…”

Allison joined her in the couch “We could just use the room service to have anything we want…” she said “We could all eat here, considering this room is the biggest and can accommodate the 7 of us.” She turned her attention to Ben “Are you hungry Ben? Because if you are you could go ahead down to the breakfast buffet and we will stay on guard here.”

Ben just shake his head “No it’s okay, I would want to eat breakfast with all of us anyway.” He said, getting his towel and clothes “I’m just going to go and take a bath for a while.” He said as he gathered his stuff

Vanya smiled at him “Use the bathtub I swear to god you would enjoy it!” she said

Ben chuckled “That’s what I am going to do.” He said before closing the bathroom door.

Allison looked at Vanya who is giggling “Was that the reason you took almost 2 hours yesterday night?” when Vanya nodded Allison chuckled “And here I thought you drowned jesus Vanya…”

Vanya looked at Allison with a serious expression in her face “We should get another bathtub in the house, because Klaus keeps on hogging that one bathtub we have in the house.”

Allison smiled at her “Anything you want Vanya, anything at all.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

Two hours has passed when Luther and Klaus gently knocked into Diego, Ben and Five’s room. Allison looked worriedly at the bathroom door where Ben is still taking a bath before standing up to open the door for her two brothers.

“Good morning people of this room! Rise and shine for the world says hello!” Klaus cheerfully greeted

Allison looked at him “Not that I don’t like you being happy Klaus but… why?”

Luther suddenly looked at her “Well…” but Klaus cut him off

“Weeellll you see sister Allison I was so stressed yesterday night due to the events that has unfortunately transpired to the Hargreeves family that I ‘convinced’ our dear brother Luther here to order room service with me to eat away our stress!” Klaus said gesturing wildly with his hands “And let me tell you, their midnight snacks are bomb!”

Allison just sighed, looking disappointed at Luther “You are just as bad as Diego, Luther.” She said

“Hey in my defense Klaus could really be convincing…” he said but even that sounded weak in his ears “Also Klaus isn’t lying; it was all really good though so…”

Klaus gave him a thumbs up “Don’t worry Luther we would order more and more!”

Diego must have heard the commotion because he started to stir in his sleep, before slowly sitting up stretching before his vision focuses on his other siblings “What time…?”

“It’s already 8 am Diego…” Vanya answered

Diego looked around the room frowning “Where is Ben?” he asked

Vanya giggled “Discovering the wonders of how good it is to be submerged in a bathtub.”

Diego looked confused at her, “She means that Ben is taking a bath.” Allison clarified “And can someone call Ben out it’s been two hours now!” Allison said

Ben must have heard her because not long, he come out of the bath as they stared in him in surprise as a lot of steam exited the bathroom the moment he came out. Ben looked like he just got out of a spa “That was the best bath I have ever experienced.” He announced then he glances at Allison “We should get another bathtub in the house.”

Vanya laughed as Allison sighed in defeat “Okay two bathtubs then…” she whispered. “Though at this point might as well install bathtubs in every bathroom we have in the house…”

Five must have sensed a lot of presence in the room because like Diego, he stared to stir before finally opening his eyes groaning as he sat up. Luther and Diego helped him up. When Five’s vision focuses, he could see all of his siblings in the room “Is it already time for breakfast?” he asked

“I already called 10 minutes ago for room service so I think it should be arriving soon…” Allison said

“By the way Fivey!” Klaus said “You really owe us an explanation on what happened yesterday night cause we are really worried about you.”

Five sighed “Like what I told Diego last night I thought it was nothing, but when we left the restaurant is just started feeling off…” he started “I don’t exactly know what happened but I just started to puke then I blacked out, I can’t remember much…”

Five looked at all of them and judging by the look on their faces, it looks like they remember everything and they would never forget about it. “Five you told us you can’t breathe, and you are pale as a ghost when Luther carried you out of the bathroom.” Ben explained as he sat down on Five’s bed “You almost died Five.”

The reminder put a tension in the room which Five immediately felt so he glanced down at his arms that still has hives in it “I am really sorry, I really thought it was nothing…”

Luther sighed “Nothing is just ‘nothing’ if you feel something is wrong with you Five…” he said

They all nodded in agreement at Luther’s statement “Did you know that you are allergic to avocadoes Five?” then she paused “Oh wait, did you know that you are allergic to latex?”

Five slowly nodded making them all groan, Five looked offended “I know I am not allergic to avocadoes because Luther makes me eat it every time when we were kids, though I am aware that I am allergic to latex…”

Vanya is frowning at him “Then why didn’t you say anything about it Five?”

Five just shrugged “You didn’t ask…?”

Ben suddenly smiled sweetly at Five “Stop being dumb Number Five, this is the kind of thing you need to tell us.” Five looked nervously at Ben, because he only calls him that when he is mad and quite frankly Five would rather face a mad Diego or even Allison than mad Ben at any day. They might not know it but Ben is the scariest out of all of them when he is mad “The next time you tried to hide something from us I am burning everything you love Five okay? Including the coffee machine.”

Five and the others stared at Ben in shock, still not used to Ben’s sharp tongue. But Ben just continued to smile sweetly, even Luther and Diego looked warily glancing at Ben. Five just nodded slowly “I… okay Ben…” he muttered.

Ben beamed up to him kissing him in his forehead “That’s good, I love you Five so I only want the best for you.” He said “Do you have any more allergy we should know about?”

“I have a mild shrimp allergy but only if I eat more than 5 pieces of it…”

Ben nodded “No shrimp starting from now on, latex and shrimps are forever banned in the Hargreeves household!” he announced

“But Bennyyyy! I love shrimp!” Klaus whined as he pouted

Ben looked at him with the same smile making Klaus yelp before hiding behind Luther who shivered when he saw Ben, “If I see even a small single shrimp in our fucking house or near Five I swear to god…” Ben didn’t even need to finish what he was saying because Klaus is already nodding hard.

Five chuckled seeing that even Diego, Luther and Allison looks scared at Ben right now, when in reality Ben is the nicest but also the scariest out of the seven of them, Vanya is next on the list.

They all turned their attention to the door when the doorbell rang, Allison was the one who opened up the door, they all look surprise at the two carts of full of food. Allison gave them a huge tip before bidding them good bye.

“Don’t you think this is a lot…?” Klaus said but was already opening up the covers smiling in delight at the breakfast food. “But thank you sis!”

It didn’t take long for them to get what they want in the two carts of food. Ben and Diego decided to eat on Five’s bed, handing him a piece of buttered toast and jam deciding that Five should start off with a light breakfast, instead of a heavy one.

As they finished, Luther and Vanya were the one who fixed the plates, and utensils before pushing the carts out of the room for pick up. After everything was fixed, Ben is the one who is searching through the medical kit for the cream for Five’s hives. Vanya wordlessly gestured for Ben to hand it over to her.

As Vanya opened up the cream, Five looked at it “Is that really necessary? This allergy marks would go away on its own…”

“If we don’t put some cream on those, it would leave a mark on your skin Five.” Vanya said as she rubbed some of the cream on Five’s arm, Luther sat down on the other side of the bed also getting some of the cream before putting in on Five’s neck and some on his face.

“Why do you even have this Ben?” Five asked as Luther and Vanya finishes putting cream on the hives.

“I got everything Five like I told you.” Ben said accepting the cream back putting it back on the kit “And thank god I have.”

Klaus sat down on the end of Five’s bed “How are you feeling baby Cinco?” he asked

“Fine, even the itching has lessened…” Five said looking at his arms “Oh and the cream helps…”

Allison smiled at him “You take it easy for today okay? You still need to recover, no beaches for now…”

Five frowned at her “You can still all go if you want.” He said “I’ll be fine on my own you know, we are on a vacation, you don’t need to waste a day in here with me.”

Surprisingly it was Vanya who flicked him in his forehead making Five yelp in surprise “Don’t say that Five, we would never leave without you…” she said

“She is right Cinco! It’s not a family vacation without you in it, so if you stay here in this room then we would also stay with you. We could watch a movie instead you know?”

Five looked at them “I am really fine, and beside we only have until tomorrow to be here…”

Diego chuckled “We could always extend the stay here… right Allison?”

Allison grinned “We could stay here the whole week if you guys want to but for now?” she looked at Five “For now, we will take care of you Five.”

Luther smiled “I am sure that Mom wouldn’t mind us staying for another day, and no reason to rush home. We still have to make sure that you have a day to recover before swimming anyway.”

Five smiled at them, not really finding the right words on just how much he was feeling, he couldn’t believe that they are really willing to throw a whole day of vacation just to make sure he would be fine. “Thank you…” he sincerely said looking at them.

The smiles he got in return just made him feel a lot better.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five never would have expected that he would enjoy being bedridden, but with his siblings all doting on him, making sure he got everything he wants, really made him warm and all happy. They spend the whole morning watching different movies of his own choices, and right now they are playing a round of uno just because Klaus manage to bring a deck with him. Right now they are all sitting on the ground with them sitting on their number order, with Mr. Pennycrumb happily napping on his lap. Five kept his face blank as he has the fewest card on hand.

He cursed out loud when Klaus placed a ‘yellow 5’ card, Klaus grinned at his direction “Looks like Fivey doesn’t have any yellow cards in his hand HMMMMM”

Five glared hard at Klaus “Fuck you Klaus!” he snarled as he draws on the deck huffing when he immediately got a yellow card, before placing it down. “Be thankful you are number 4 or I would have used all of my plus 2 cards on you!”

They laughed at the pained expression that Ben suddenly has in his face “You have plus 2’s in your hand?” he asked

Five grinned “I am sorry Ben.”

“No you are not.”

Five’s grins widen “I’m really not but it’s worth the shot.”

Ben placed down a red card that has the same number. After his turn Vanya grinned at Ben and Five’s direction “Behold Five and Ben for I am about to become your favorite sister!” she announced before placing a reverse card. Ben and Five laughed as Klaus’s face fall in despair

Strategically, Ben placed down a red draw 2 card, grinning at Five who returned it. Five didn’t even hesitated as he placed down a wild draw 4 card looking gleefully at Klaus’s direction “I don’t know if you know how to count but Klaus you need to draw 6 cards now.” Five said

They all laughed as Klaus gasps dramatically “Hey! This is not how uno works! Follow the rules people you can’t place down another draw card on top of a draw card!”

Five sneered at him “Only sore losers would follow rules!” he countered “A true Hargreeves never follows the rules!”

They all laughed as Five gave Klaus a smug look as Klaus painfully draw 6 cards in total. “I hate all of you…” he pouted

They continued playing as Five continued to use all of his draw 2 card and draw 4 cards on Klaus, making Klaus have the thickest card on hand. They ignored Klaus’s whining on how he shouldn’t have been number 4 because life is unfair for him. Luther inevitably saved him when he used another reverse card making them go back to the proper direction.

Five glared at Luther “I hate you so much Luther, I wish I wasn’t your twin” he said

Luther raised one of his hands in surrender “What am I supposed to do? Not use it?” he countered but Five just continued glaring at him “And hey! That’s mean!”

Five looked down at his hands as he only has 5 cards left, 2 of it is a wild cards while the other three are color blue ones. He could win this if Ben would decide not to use any draw card on him. Diego is quite frankly enjoying the game because for some reason his deck are always full of draw 2 cards which he always uses on Luther making Luther the second one who has the thickest card in hand. Allison sighed as she knows that Diego’s deck in hand would make her not win, so as Diego finished his turn with a green card, she uses a green reverse card making Diego and Five grin at her.

Klaus nudged Allison “Why do you hate me so much?”

Allison laughed “I am sorry Klaus but I can’t have Diego using all of his draw 2 cards on me so…”

Diego grinned as he placed down a wild draw 4 card making Luther look at him with an irritated look at Diego absolutely soaked. “I am not even sorry Luther.” Diego said, then suddenly Luther smiled placing his own draw 2 card making Klaus screech

“This is not uno! This is chaos!”

Vanya giggles as she placed down her own draw 2 card, Five snapped his head into Ben’s direction as Ben shot him a sorry look which made Five nervous, “I am sorry Five…” Ben said

Five can’t draw 10 cards! He doesn’t have anymore draw card in his deck to counter it, so even before Ben could place down his draw two card, Five caught his wrist making Ben look at him “Ben…” Five started smiling at his brother, dimples in display in a way that Five always gets what he wants “Don’t do this to me…” he said making Ben stop in his tracks

Klaus’s jaw drop “Hey! Hey! BEN DO IT! WE CAN’T LET FIVE WIN! I SWEAR TO GOD BEN!” Klaus screeched “MAKE FIVE DRAW 10!”

Ben looked between the two of them “Ummm I- I…” he stuttered

But Five just continued smiling at him “You are my favorite brother Ben…”

“THAT’S BULLSHIT BEN AND YOU KNOW THAT! DON’T LET FIVE MANIPULATE YOU OH GOD! WAKE UP BEN YOU KNOW THE REAL FIVE! DON’T LET THAT ADORABLE SMILE MANIPULATE YOU!”

At this point his other siblings are laughing at the pained expression that Ben has, the manipulative smile that Five has, and Klaus’s screeching.

Finally hitting the nail in the coffin, “I really love you Ben.” Five simply said, his smile never flattering

Ben swallowed before reaching out for the deck to get 8 cards, Five laughed out loud as Klaus looked at Ben as if he slaughtered a puppy house “Benjamin Hargreeves, I am so disappointed in you and I am sure that even your Asian culture is ashamed of you. SHAME!” Klaus said looked so stressed “How can you let Five manipulate you jesus! You are weak!”

Ben slowly placed down a blue card as if he was still being controlled “I… but… Five… he…umm…”

Five is still laughing as Ben refused to meet any of their eyes, Five didn’t even bother to hide as he stuck his tongue out on Klaus’ direction, making Diego, Allison, Vanya and Luther laugh even harder at how childish he looked like but _whatever_ at least he didn’t draw 10. “You will never win against me Klaus, _never_.”

They finished that round with Five winning, Klaus whining, and them generally having a great time. Although at the end of the round it was interesting to see how Luther was able to beat Klaus who is screaming at how much he hates this family, and how all of them are cheating somehow.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Just before dinner, the hives and redness that Five has now lessen to the point that Five even agreed to eat down on the hotel restaurant with them. They made sure that Five was feeling all okay before guiding him out of the bed.

As they reached the lobby where the restaurant is, Five sigh in relief that there weren’t a lot of people in the restaurant, the redness and the hives might have swollen down but he is still uncomfortable showing it to a lot of people. Thankfully his sister Allison must have sensed him being uncomfortable as she offered Five her black cardigan, it was a little bit bigger than him but at least his arms are covered.

When they reached the restaurant, they were immediately guided to a secluded area, specifically requested by Allison for Five. As they ordered Ben was the one who made sure that Five wouldn’t order anything that he is allergic of, so Five settled for a baked mac and cheese together with three desserts that he ordered.

As their food has finally arrived, they started eating with an occasional chatter among themselves. It was Klaus who bought up the idea of finally going to the beach tomorrow. Five wasn’t able to hide his wince that they all noticed

“Are you still feeling unwell Five?” Vanya asked worriedly

Five bit his lips “Well might as well say it but…” he looked at them “I don’t… know how to… swim…”

Five didn’t know but they all looked surprised at his admission “Wait seriously?” Diego asked

“Yes Diego, seriously.” Five said huffing “And to be fair, I don’t think that swimming is essential for me so I didn’t bother learning it.”

“Well… at least we learned it this way…” Luther started making them look at him “I mean knowing Five all it would take for us to learn that he couldn’t swim is him drowning in the beach tomorrow.”

Five’s face contorted in disbelief as they all seems to agree with Luther’s statement “I would have told you all!” he defended himself, which quite frankly is useless because of the way his siblings are looking at him

“Would you though?” Luther countered

Five huffed at him “No…” he finally muttered making them groan collectively.

Five felt Ben’s hand on top of his “Don’t worry Five, I’ll teach you how to.”

Even Klaus grinned at his direction “I am also willing to teach Fivey how to float!”

Five just sighed “Fine.” He said “But if I drown, I would kill all of you.”

They laughed at how Five huffed before returning to his food. Allison swirled her wine in the glass she was holding “Don’t worry Five, we would never let that happen to you.” She gently said

And they would make sure of that, after all they wouldn’t want Five dying on them the second time around in their vacation.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: Oh goddd, this chapter has 10.5k words (not including this note). I never expected this to get this long hahaha.**

**Also in my own head, Diego, Luther and Allison are like the ‘big brothers and sister’ while Klaus is like the middle child but acts like the youngest, Ben, Five and Vanya are considered as the ‘youngest’ of the siblings due to their appearances. I should also point out that despite being considered as the ‘youngest’ Ben and Vanya are actually a big brother and sister when it comes to Five, making Five really the youngest among them (although he really is the oldest lol). I hope that makes sense!**

**I also like to point out that I really love Diego and Ben’s interaction, I mean everybody is the youngest when it comes to Diego’s eyes. Ben is his little bro and you can’t change my mind!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!** **(this fic has 2 chapters left I’m so sorry for dragging it long huhu)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I highly suggest listening to the piano piece that is mention in this fic during the part it’s being played!**

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Good morning my dearest brothers! It’s time to wake up! Rise and shine for the gods have blessed us with another day of being alive! And thus! We shall indulge the bright rays of sunshine thrust upon us, mortals!”

“Fuck you Klaus.”

“Get the fuck out of our room.”

“Jesus… why are you here?”

Klaus just ignored the grumpy groans coming from the lump in the beds. Klaus clumsily threw the keycard he ‘borrowed’ from Ben, Five and Diego’s room yesterday night. Klaus went towards Diego’s bed, tugging the blanket off his brother. “Diegoooo! Wakey wakeyyyy! It’s beach time!”

Diego groaned as he glared at Klaus “How the fuck did you even get in our room?”

Klaus just rolled his eyes “The keycard I borrowed of course! Now, no time to be having a beauty sleep bro we need to meet the others downstairs for breakfast! Allison’s orders not mine.”

Diego’s glare just hardens but he sat up, stretching his arms to shake some of the drowsiness from his body. Klaus just grinned at him before making a beeline towards Five’s bed, Diego chuckled “I wouldn’t wake Five up like how you woke me up.”

Klaus looked at him in question “Why? Is Fivey sleeping with a gun under his pillow or something?”

“One of my knives…” Diego shrugged “But please feel free, but I promise you if Five threw the knife at you I am not redirecting that shit with my powers.”

Klaus pouted “You’ll let baby Cinco kill me Diego? How mean!”

Diego just chuckled before standing up “If it makes you feel any better, I would make sure you’ll be buried with your stuffs.” Then Diego paused “Oh aren’t you immortal?”

“What you want to find that out?” Klaus challenged

Diego glanced at him “No…” he said then he sighed “Just wake Ben up then let Ben wake Five.”

Klaus grinned giving him a thumbs up before leaving Five’s sleeping form alone, then heading towards Ben. Klaus wasted no time into ripping the blanket off of Ben.

Ben immediately sat up feeling a sudden coldness hit his skin, his vision landed on Klaus who threw his blanket on the end side of the bed “Wake up Benerino! Time to eat breakfast with the others!” Klaus cheerfully said “Oh and wake little Fivey up okay? I was told he is sleeping with Diego’s knife andddd I don’t really want blood on my Hawaiian t-shirt.”

Klaus didn’t even wait for him to reply as he started heading towards the door “See you all downstairs! I love you all and shit but I am not missing pancakes for all of you! Adios amigos!” and with that Klaus closed the with a loud slam making Ben and Diego jolt.

Diego sighed as Ben dragged his body out of his comfy bed “How does he have that kind of energy early in the morning?” Ben questioned

“This is Klaus we are talking about; we don’t know what is happening inside his brain…” Diego said “…you know if he has some…” he muttered but Ben was able to hear it anyway. Diego glanced at him “You go ahead and have a quick shower Ben, I’ll wake Five up.”

Ben easily agreed making a beeline to the bathroom. Diego watched as Ben closed the door behind him before turning his attention to Five who is still sleeping despite the earlier commotion. “Five?” Diego called out kneeling in the side of Five’s bed “Time to wake up Five.”

There was a groan followed by a grumble “Fuck you Klaus…”

Diego chuckled “It’s not Klaus, it’s Diego…”

“Then fuck you Diego…”

Diego just sighed gently shaking Five until his little brother peeked from under the blankets, his glare in full display “This is a fucking vacation, I could sleep all day if I want to.” Five said

Diego just stood up crossing his arms in his chest “You stayed all day yesterday in your bed, now it’s time for us to enjoy the weather out.” Diego firmly said “Now get up, wash your face, then change clothes because we are going down to meet with the others.”

Five let out a string of curse words before finally sitting up, just as Ben emerged from the bathroom already changed out of his pajamas. Ben smiled at Five “Good morning!” he said

Five, predictably, just ignored him as he made his way inside the bathroom. Ben chuckled “He really doesn’t like being woken up…” he noted

Diego sighed before looking around the room and spotting the keycard “This is Five we are talking about…” he said as he picked up the keycard from the ground.

Ben just hummed as he rummages inside the medical kit before getting the cream. Diego looked at him “You’re still going to put some of that to Five?”

Ben nodded “Usually hives from allergy reaction goes away 2-3 days after, but in Five’s case it only took a day for it to be gone…” Ben said as Five got out of the bathroom “He probably heals a little bit faster than us due to his dormant powers…”

Ben made Five sit in his bed before putting some cream into his fingers “Just the ones in your neck…” Ben said before spreading it thin and even.

Diego watched as Ben continues to apply the cream into their brother’s neck. He smiled at the display especially when Five is still yawning. “Well wait for me you two and we will all go down together.” Diego said not even bothering to wait for a reply as he walked towards the bathroom to do his morning routine.

Diego is just glad that the weather agrees with whatever they are planning for today

**~o~oOo~o~**

After having a family breakfast, they all decided to just head straight to the beach seeing as it’s only a 5-minute walk away from where they were staying. To their absolute delight, the beach is not crowded and they could really enjoy themselves. Without further ado Klaus started to go straight to the ocean stripping his t-shirt on the process, Mr. Pennycrumb (who is already wearing his dog floatation device) followed Klaus out of the ocean but only staying in the shallow part. Five laughed at the irony that their dog knows how to swim but not him.

“Klaus put on some sunblock first!” Allison called out but was ignored as Klaus’s body is now fully submerged into the ocean waters. “Mr. Pennycrumb has more common sense than you…” she muttered

Five looked at Mr. Pennycrumb making sure that he is alright before looking back at his sister “If Klaus gets sunburn can I make his life miserable?” Five asked

Allison grinned at him “You do that Five, to teach him a lesson.”

“Come on guys!” they heard Klaus call them out “The water is great and I love my life again!” he said as he started to swim away.

Diego just chuckled before picking up Klaus’s discarded t-shirt. Luther meanwhile is already starting to set up everything that Allison made him carry. Luther with the help of Ben and Vanya managed to set up 2 large umbrellas, a beach blankets, a single bag with lock for their personal belongings and even their water coolers. Five immediately sat down in the beach blanket making them look at him with disapproval.

“Five you need to learn how to swim…” Luther said

Five smiled at him, teeth in display “I don’t know where planet you’ve been born to Luther but people learn to swim in swimming pools not on a beach.”

They all chuckled “Five…” Luther said “We are twins so obviously we came from the same planet.”

Five just rolled his eyes at him “I don’t want to swim.”

“It’s not a matter of what you want, you need to learn how to swim.” Luther said then he looked back at the ocean seeing Mr. Pennycrumb with Klaus “I mean even Mr. Pennycrumb knows how to swim!”

Five looked at him “You can’t make me…” he challenged “And also Mr. Pennycrumb is a dog, all canines knows how to swim so he isn’t valid as an excuse to learn.”

Luther gave him a look, and even before Luther can pick him up, Five teleported behind Diego who is watching the whole exchange with amusement. “Diego make him stop.” Five said

Diego glanced behind him “Well… I don’t know Five…” he slowly said “I mean learning how to swim can save your life…”

Five glared at him hard before teleporting behind Ben who chuckled. Five looked up to him as Ben gave him a small smile “They have a point, Five…” he said 

The glare that Five gives them made them all laugh “Is no one on my side today?” Five asked frustrated by the events.

Allison looked at him “Is there any reason as to why you don’t want to learn?” she gently asked

“Nothing in particular…” Five mumbled “I just prefer to stay on land.”

Vanya smiled encouragingly at him “Please Five?” she asked in a tone that she knows that can deter his brother’s decision “It’s for your own good…”

Five stared at them long and hard before sighing in defeat “Fine, but if I drown, I will kill you all.”

They all grinned at each other, Five sighed already regretting his decision.

**~o~oOo~o~**

An exact hour has passed since they started teaching Five how to swim. An hour has passed and yet all Five learned is the blazing clarity that his siblings are shit at teaching him. Well at least now, Five learned how to float but not swim so maybe that’s something. As he floats, he could feel Diego and Luther’s gaze into him, making sure he wouldn’t suddenly drown after all they are a little bit far into the shallow parts of the ocean. As of now Five envy Mr. Pennycrumb who is sleeping on their beach blanket.

Suddenly Five got bored of just floating around, “Diego!” He called out, not even surprise at how fast his older brother made his way towards him. Without any warning Five wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck making sure he is holding into Diego’s back as he let himself be carried on his brother’s back all the while still paddling his legs underwater.

Diego chuckled not minding the extra weight “You good?” Diego asked before slowly swimming towards where Ben and Klaus are.

The two of them looked at their direction, “Aw little Fivey still can’t swim” Klaus cooed circling around Diego and Five

Five glared at him “Aw you still can’t think with your dead as fuck brain.” He countered back making Ben and Diego laugh out loud.

Klaus gasps “Hey stop laughing!” Klaus then swam towards Ben who immediately started to swim away from him. Five chuckled as he watch the both of them swim around with Klaus chasing Ben.

Suddenly Luther was beside them “Um… do you have any idea what the two girls are doing?” Luther asked

Diego and Five looked at the direction where Allison and Vanya are, they are near the shore of the ocean but still their bodies are submerged. They could see that the two of them have their heads underwater neither is coming up for air. Carefully, Diego began swimming towards them. It didn’t take long for the three of them to reach Vanya and Allison. As they settled near them Allison came up for air then followed by Vanya who is grinning but a little bit breathless

“Ha! I win!” Vanya gasps still trying to regain her breath

Allison laughed “Yeah big deal you can hold your breath much longer than I do booo!” Allison said

Vanya just stuck her tongue in her direction “It means I have a stronger lung than you.”

The two of them must have noticed them staring, Allison grinned at them fixing her hair as to not bother her vision “Not that I don’t want audience but why are you three staring?”

Luther was the one who answered “We got curious as to what you two are doing…”

Vanya claps her hand “Oh we are having this silly competition on who can hold their breath the longest!” she suddenly grinned “And I won!”

Allison doesn’t even seem to mind that she lost because she is still smiling “I am proud of you Vanya.” She said sincerely making Vanya’s smile even wider.

All of them soaked the absolute blissful and happy expression that Vanya has, her attention shifted to the three of them “How about you three do it as well?”

Allison suddenly grinned “Oh yes I want to see that as well.” She said “Who would win among the three of you, I know how competitive you three can get especially you Diego.”

Luther, Five and Diego looked at each other, Five was the first one to grin “Let’s do this losers.” He said before climbing back out of Diego’s back. It’s a good thing that they are in a shallow part making Five able to stand up and not swim.

Luther just chuckled “I think we know who is going to win but okay…” he said

Diego glared at them “I go to the gym every day; I am the fittest Hargreeves…” Diego looked at Luther “Your toned body means nothing if you slack off.”

Allison and Vanya started to laughed seeing how the three of them can get so worked up over a simple competition. Allison cleared her throat getting their attention “On the count of three you three would submerge your faces okay?” Allison said as they nodded, she turned to Vanya “You do the honors current winner.”

Vanya grinned “Don’t mind if I do…” she turned to them “1…2…3!” as soon as she said 3, Luther, Five and Diego submerged their faces in the water.

Allison turned to Vanya “Who do you think is going to win?” she asked while they wait

“I am betting on Luther… but don’t tell Diego that okay?”

They both chuckled, and officially a minute passed Luther was the first one up, panting heavily. Vanya groaned “Oh come on! I betted on you Luther!” She said

Luther looked at his two brothers ha groan “How come I am the first one up instead of Five?”

The moment he said that Five came up for air a little bit breathless, he gave Luther a grin “Loser.” He said

Luther looked at him in disbelief “How is that even possible?”

Five grinned at him “Years of training and my dormant powers thanks to you.”

Luther just chuckled as they all watch Diego who is still underwater. Allison glanced at the waterproof watch she was wearing, his jaw dropping wide “It’s been two minutes holy shit!” she said

They all looked at her then back at Diego “Wh-what…?” Vanya whispered growing concern for her brother.

They all watched as Ben and Klaus joined them in. “Ohhh what is happening here?” Klaus asked looking at Diego

Five looked at him then back at Diego “A breath holding contest…” Five muttered

Klaus perked up “Ohh I wanna join! Time me!” Klaus said then he placed his face down into the water.

Ben looked at them “How long is he under the water?” Ben asked gesturing at Diego as Klaus immediately came up for air not even 40 seconds have passed.

“Klaus your lungs are weak jesus…” Luther noted as he watched Klaus pant hard.

Allison check her watch again “4 minutes now…” she said “Is he dead?” she asked genuinely concern.

Before Luther can disturb Diego, Five caught his wrist “Let’s wait another minute…” he said

And that’s what they did, however they didn’t realize that 20 minutes have now passed and yet Diego is still underwater, even Five is now staring at Diego with concern. Ben who couldn’t hold it any longer tapped Diego’s shoulder making his brother raise his head up from the water.

They watch in fascination as when Diego came up, he isn’t even panting or breath hard, but rather it only looked like he was there for just 5 seconds. Diego who is still wiping his face with his hand grinned “I won?” he asked but was met with silence, all of them looking at him “Why are you all staring at me like I am a ghost?”

“Diego…” Five said slowly “How long do you think you are under the water?” he asked

Diego paused as if pondering “Just a few minutes? Maybe 2?”

Diego watched in confusion as their jaw drop, while Five just gave him a tight smile “You’ve been there for 20 minutes Diego…” he said

Diego’s eyes widen in shock “How is that even possible?” he said back “I swear I didn’t even feel breathless or some shit so I thought it’s only been a minute or two…”

Five suddenly grinned at him, finally piecing everything together “You have another power!” he announced sounding too excited

They all stared at Five who is making his way towards Diego, “Wait what do you mean?” It was Ben who asked

When Five reached behind Diego, he resumed his earlier position of being in Diego’s back “Well that’s the only explanation I have.” Five said with a shrugged “Any normal person can hold their breath for 30 seconds up to 2 minutes. A trained scuba diver can hold their breath up to 10 minutes max. Our brother Diego manage to do it for 20 minutes.” He grinned “That’s the only plausible explanation I have though we need to test that theory out.”

Diego suddenly looked back at Five in alarm making them laugh “Wait are you planning on drowning me?”

Five laughed tightening his hold around Diego “Don’t be stupid of course not…”

Luther looked at them “He would…”

“Yeah Five would…”

“Without a doubt…”

“Rest in piece Diego we would surely miss you.”

Diego looked at them annoyed, while Five just scoffed “Believe it or not but I don’t really plan on killing one of you idiots.” Five grumbled making Diego smile at him which Five returned “Although when we get back to our room, there will be a bathtub waiting for you Diego.” Five said a little too sweetly for Diego’s liking

Diego looked at Ben for help who just looked away whistling a random tune “Ben you traitor!” Diego shouted making them laugh in unison.

_“Well at least I won…”_ Diego thought with a sighed as his siblings continue to laugh at him.

**~o~oOo~o~**

After swimming for another hour, with Five just literally clinging on his siblings back the entire time, Allison decided that it’s time for them to have a water break to replenish whatever energy they burned off. Now all of them are sitting on the beach blanket that was prepared earlier, each of them has a cold-water bottle in hand. Even Mr. Pennycrumb has his own water bowl and he is already dried off by a towel reserved for him.

“Hey how about some beach volleyball?” Klaus suggested as he spotted a ball near their bag.

Allison chuckled “I knew you would suggest that so I bought a ball with us.” She said getting up to get the ball from the bag.

Ben had a tight expression on his face “Yes of course, because playing volleyball with someone who has super strength, a person who can redirect any trajectory and one person who could literally teleport anywhere would really result on a fair game. Sureee let’s play”

Klaus just laughed at Ben as Allison passed him the ball “Exactly! Nothing is fair in life!” Klaus said standing up “Now let’s enjoy a friendly very fair game of volleyball, shall we?” he grinned.

Ben sighed, this will be a disaster

**~o~oOo~o~**

“I heard a rumor; you missed the ball!”

“Allison stop using your rumor on us!” Diego shouted as he missed another ball growling in frustration.

Allison laughed out loud “The stop using your powers to make the ball go out of our reach!”

Diego grinned back “You can’t prove it’s me!” he shouted

Vanya laughed at the game. Currently they decided on the teams randomly, since there are seven of them, one team has 4 members. Allison, Vanya, Ben and Klaus are on the same team versus the winning side of Five, Diego and Luther.

True to Ben’s prediction, Diego’s team is winning because of how their powers work. Luther is their spiker in which every time he hits the ball, they don’t even bother catching it because it might break off their arms, Diego is like their blocker often using his powers to make the trajectory of the ball favorable to Luther’s spikes, and Five being the perfect libero because of him blinking all around the field making the ball almost impossible to touch the ground.

After the 0-5 score, Allison had enough and started using his rumor to make them miss the ball to Klaus and Vanya’s absolute delight. Ben just shakes his head, even in a simple game of beach volleyball their family can’t play it like normal people.

“Ben your turn to spike!” Allison called out passing the ball to Ben who easily caught it. On the other side of the net, he could see Five smirking at him knowing that his little brother would easily catch his spike, this made Ben’s blood boil started feeling the competition.

“Are powers allowed?” he asked loudly.

Klaus laughed “Unleash the beast Ben! Show them the powerful number 6!”

Ben grinned at his direction, ever since coming back from the dead he had been training in secret to train Eldritch up until the point he could summon the ancient powerful creature to his own will and is able to take fully control of the tentacles. As Ben prepared to serve, he summoned one tentacle out of his stomach making Eldritch spike the ball instead of his own arms.

Diego watched in alarm at how fast the ball was, he wasn’t able to redirect it. Too surprise at the speed, behind him Five teleported out of the ball’s direction instead of catching it. The ball embedded itself into the sand making the three of them look at it in horror and surprise. They could hear Klaus whopping, Ben laughing, Allison and Vanya cheering for Ben.

Diego turned his attention to his two brothers as the ball stopped spinning a little smoke coming out from the sand “We are going to die because of this game…” he whispered

Five suddenly looked at the other group his smile turning manically “We will not lose to them…” he looked back at his two older brothers who shivered at the bloodlust that Five was emitting “I would rather die than to lose to Klaus and Ben!”

With that Five marched at the back of the field preparing to serve. Diego and Luther looked at each other before chuckling. “A temporary truce to win against them?” Diego offered his hand which Luther gladly took

“Let’s all show them why we are the oldest.” Luther simply said as the two of them resume their position.

As Five prepared to serve the ball back, he could see his 4 siblings prepare to counter him. He grinned, as he leaps mid air with the ball, he stopped the time. He landed in his feet before reaching out for the ball, he walked towards the other side of the net putting the ball on the ground near Ben’s feet. He laughed before going back to his original position on the other side, he resumed the time.

“Wh-what?!” Klaus suddenly shouted as the ball bounced at Ben’s feet, even Ben looked surprise “What in the world?!”

Vanya looked at Five who is laughing “You stopped the time!” she accused

Allison, Ben, and Klaus glared at the other side making Diego, Luther and Five laugh at them “You can’t prove that!” Five shouted back

“Don’t make me rumor you to stop using your powers Five!” Allison said

Five grinned at her “Do that and I will stop the time once again to put tape in your mouth!”

Allison gasps “Five! That’s rude!”

Ben laughed as he picked up the ball passing it to Klaus whose turn to serve “Now now… everybody calm down. We are here as a family and we would play as a family.” He said

Diego and Luther snorted at the same time “That’s what a losing team would say!” Diego called out

"You will never win against us!” Luther called back, giving Diego a high five which the other returned

Ben’s expression twisted, he smiled sweetly at Klaus, “Give me the fucking ball.” He said, Klaus just passed the ball back to Ben without any complain because of the look that Ben has.

Allison and Vanya wisely step aside Ben’s view, already praying for the safety of their two older brothers. Ben prepared to serve, he grinned at them “Prepare to die you shits.” He loudly said before summoning another one of his tentacles hitting the ball with so much forced that they thought the beach volleyball would pop.

Diego, even though he already knows what Ben would do, still wasn’t able to redirect the ball. But Five was grinning all the way back because his hands started glowing blue, they watch as the ball started to also glow in the same blue hues and the ball’s speed slowed like it was being put it a .75x speed. They watch in fascination as the ball suddenly stopped midair. “Diego, Luther!” Five called out

Diego snapped out of his daze as he set the ball towards Luther’s direction who spiked it. Five let go of the control in the ball making the ball’s original speed resume, they whooped in victory as the ball landed behind the stunned Ben. The 4 of them watch as the ball made a small crater on the sand spinning up until it stopped. Vanya chuckled nervously “If that ball hit another person, they would have died…” she noted

Klaus looked at the three of them on the other side of the net “This isn’t fair!” he said

Luther smiled at him “Life is not fair!” he called out

Ben took a deep breath, picking up the ball “You call that a spike?” Ben said as he grinned at Luther’s direction “I’m going to show you how to spike.”

Their game of beach volleyball resumed.

**~o~oOo~o~**

The game, surprisingly, ended with a tie to the both teams. It ended with Luther spiking and Vanya was the one who actually tied up the score because she was the one who stopped the spike of Luther by using her powers to make a force field like around the ball, it resulted in the volleyball popping like a balloon, officially ending the game. They all grinned tiredly as they settled under the shade of the umbrella

“That was fun…” Klaus noted “If you know, ignoring the fact that we could have killed each other off…”

Allison chuckled “We should pick another sports that we can all play without using the advantage of our powers.”

Ben grinned at her “Baseball?”

“Diego’s trajectory, Luther swinging the bat, and Five teleporting around the field instead of running…” Vanya listed

“Soccer?” he suggested again

“Again, Five stopping the time in his favor, you can use your tentacles to block the ball, and againnn, Diego’s trajectory.”

“Basketball?”

“Luther’s unfair body type, Klaus’s height, and I cannot stress this one enough, Five’s ability. Not to mention Diego once again.”

Ben sighed as Diego, Luther and Five laugh “Can’t we just be a normal family playing normal sports?” Ben asked he then looked at Five “Your powers are really overpowered…” he said making Five grin

“I know.” Five proudly agreed

“What about I don’t know…” Allison started “Board game?”

They all perked up at that, “Monopoly?” Vanya suggested

Allison grinned at them “Monopoly it is…”

**~o~oOo~o~**

They decided to go to a nearby open restaurant seeing as it is already nearing lunch time, they left the umbrellas and the beach blanket in the beach, not even bothered if someone would steal it. As they all sat down, they could already feel several gazes into their direction, Allison could only guess that some are fans. They decided to just ignore them in favor of not destroying their fun vacation as a family.

As they ordered their food, Five suddenly glance at one of the table that is a few tables away from them that has three men who is speaking a foreign language.

They discreetly followed Five’s line of vision, before quietly Allison asked “What language are they speaking?” she asked, despite knowing 7 languages she can’t understand them.

Five just hummed still looking at them “Swedish.” He simply said

Diego looked at them then back at Five “You can understand them?” he asked

“Of course I do, Swedish is one of the language I am fluent of.”

Ben, who for some reason bought a book with him, placed it down on the table looking at Five worriedly “What are they talking about?”

Five caught one of the men’s eye, Five grinned at the man looking at him _“They are talking about us.”_ Five loudly said but he said it in Swedish making the man suddenly look embarrass before break the eye contact who immediately told his companion that he could understand them.

Five cheerfully waved at them when the three men looked at his direction, Five’s eyes then darken in a glare _“Next time you want to talk about us, especially when it comes to my sisters, make sure I wouldn’t understand you fucking assholes.”_ Five loudly said in fluent Swedish making his other siblings look at him in confusion and worry. Five flashed them a dark grin that made the three men shiver in fear _“If you don’t leave now, I would make sure my dear brothers here would understand what you kept on talking about us. You wouldn’t want that, do you dumb ass fuckers?”_ Five snarled still speaking in Swedish.

Smartly the other three looked at their table, their eyes widen upon seeing Luther and Diego. Even without finishing their foods, the three immediately scrambled out of their seats before finally leaving the restaurant.

Five just huffed crossing his arms in his chest “That’s what I thought…” he mumbled

“What happened Five?” Luther asked, looking confused at what happened just now.

“They kept on talking about how… _hot_ Allison and Vanya are…” he said “It’s making me angry, that’s why I told them to stop it or else I would translate everything they said. The fuckers must have been scared shitless.”

Ben glanced at the direction where the three men left, “We could have buried them…” he said

Vanya and Allison smiled at Five “Thank you Five, but we could have told them off ourselves…” Allison said

“But we appreciate it Five…” Vanya gently said

Five just huffed “That doesn’t mean I would have tolerated it.” He then looked at them “Would you just sit down and do nothing if you heard them talking about me and how they could ‘show me a great time’.” Five said quoting what he heard earlier

The glare he received from them is more than enough of an answer, Five leaned back to his seat “They said that to Allison and Vanya?” Klaus asked, not even bothering hiding his displeasure

When Five nodded, Diego growled “That fuckers, I would have gut them.” He said darkly

“As much as I want to do that, I decided to take the higher road and spare them.” Five said “I don’t want to ruin my so far great day.”

“But seriously, if someone says that to you personally Five, you tell us okay?” Allison suddenly said

Five raised his eyebrow “Why would anyone say that to me? I am in a kid’s body!”

“All the more reason you should tell us…” Luther said “You can’t really be sure of anyone these days…”

“They are right baby Cinco; pedophiles exist you know?” Klaus said “If that ever happens to you, you cut off their dick and tongue okay? We give you permission to get wild.”

“And we would display it!” Ben cheerfully added

Even Five looked disturb at that prospect so he just nodded slowly “I doubt anyone would but okay I guess?” he finally said.

That got him a round of approving nods, and finally the food they ordered finally arrived. Five immediately gave Mr. Pennycrumb his own personal steak which Mr. Pennycrumb happily accepted. As they started eating, they all fell into another series of conversation about what they should do after lunch and such. Five just contentedly ate his desserts, already forgetting the earlier event.

**~o~oOo~o~**

As they returned to the beach, they were mildly surprise to see that the umbrellas and beach blankets they left are still there and it seemed like no one even touched it. Klaus was the first one to sit down, sighing happily. “That was good food, I am full!” he said

As they all sat down, they decided to rest for at least an hour before swimming again for they don’t want to get a stomach ache. “How about we built something out of sand?” Vanya suggested making them look at her “I mean while we wait, we could have another competition on who can built the greatest sand castle.”

Ben grinned at her “That’s actually a good idea! And this is fair because no body’s powers can be used to their own advantage!” he then laughed “Including Five’s!”

Allison grinned “I’ll be the judge!” she announced “and to make things interesting, we should pair you all up!”

Klaus suddenly stood up, already excited at the prospect “How do we decided teams?”

Allison paused, thinking “One and two, Four and Five, finally Six and Seven?” Allison said

Diego and Luther looked at each other, they could already feel that they are going to lose. Allison just waved them off “I based the pairs off numbers…” she said “So no one can object.” She then grinned “The team that loses, would get buried by the winners.”

Five raised his hands making them look at him “If that’s the case I want to switch partners. I want to burry Klaus alive.”

They all laughed at Klaus’ horrified expression “All the more reason on why we should be on the same team Fivey!”

Five just tsked at him “Fine, if that’s the case then we could bury Luther instead.”

Luther sighed as they laugh at him “We haven’t even started and yet I could already feel sorry for myself…” he muttered, Diego just chuckled patting him in the shoulder.

Ben and Vanya high fived each other “We are going to absolutely crush this Ben!” Vanya said

Ben chuckled “Of course we do, they are no match for us.”

Five looked at them “We will see about that…”

**~o~oOo~o~**

As they began building, Allison freely roamed around in between them to see the progress they are making. For the first time, Diego and Luther are actually working together rather than having a screaming contest, Allison cooed at the sight never imagining that this day would come where Number One and Number Two would be working together outside of missions. Their family really had come a long way.

Allison’s eyes widen at the sand castle Klaus and Five was building, she came closer to them “Wow… is that the umbrella academy?” Allison asked a little breathless at how it’s coming together

Five grinned at him who is holding the stick to add a finer details on the building “Yes, Klaus was the one who suggested we do this…” Five then looked at Klaus who is building their backyard using sand “Who knew that Klaus can build amazing sand castle like this but can’t build his life back up from rock bottom?”

Klaus suddenly looked at Five’s direction with a gasp of disbelief “Hey that’s mean Fivey!” he whined “And for the record, out of all of us, I am the most artistic one!”

“Debatable but since you really did a good job, I would give that to you.”

Allison chuckled as Klaus’s whine got louder “Fivey so mean!” Klaus whined before taking out a black debit card out of his pocket.

Allison gasp when he saw the card “Is that my card?” she asked

Klaus just grinned at her, using the black debit card to smooth out the sand in the ‘backyard’ of the sand umbrella academy “Nope! This is Fivey’s card!”

Five didn’t even looked bothered at the fact that his card that contains millions of dollars is just being used as a sand smoother “As long as we win, I don’t care about that card.”

Allison slowly backed away from them “You two… jesus…” she mumbled before finally leaving them alone, he went towards Ben and Vanya who is building up a museum out of sand. Allison stared at it before realizing “Oh is that the museum where our first mission was held?” she asked

Ben and Vanya grinned up to her “Yes, and we are almost done!” Ben said carefully smoothing out the walls of the museum.

Vanya is the one adding finer details to the museum “We want to win so… we figured go big or go home.”

Allison just smiled at them before looking at her watch, “Last 5 minutes!” she shouted.

She happily watched as her siblings started to add the finishing touch on their sand creation. When her watch beeped signaling that it’s times up, she announced it making Diego and Luther groan. They all stopped what they are doing, standing back to form a line, finally being able to see what the others did for their sand creation. Diego and Luther’s were the first one to be judged.

They all huddled around what seems to be a miniature imitation of Elliot’s home. It wasn’t a great one but they stared at it longer that they should have. “We figured we owe him some kind of memorabilia of some sort…” Luther gently said

“He was a good guy…” Diego said “And without him, we wouldn’t have been completed back in the 1960’s”

They all took a moment of silent as they stared at the sand creation, Allison smiled “This is great Diego and Luther…” she said as the others nodded.

Diego and Luther looked at each other “You did great.” Luther said smiling at Diego

Diego returned it “You too…”

They all watch the two of them, whom in the past would rather kill each other than talk. The two who would always fight each other, Five smiled as he realized just how far the two of them grew into an individual who is no longer just Reginald’s soldier boy or Number two. Right now, they are brothers not connected by blood but by experiences. Reginald might have fucked up their relationship up by making them fight each other, but right now, none of it matters as they are now a family.

The next one they check was Five and Klaus’s sand creation, their jaw dropped while Five’s chest huff in proudness “We present to you the academy!” Klaus cheerfully introduced.

They all had a closer look, amazed at the great details that is has. It even has the insignia of the umbrella on the door which made them wonder how Five did that. Klaus is absolutely glowing with pride and joy “Besides the hard drugs I used to do, I could also do this kind of shit!” he announced proudly

Ben chuckled at the statement “I don’t think that is something to be proud off Klaus…” he said as the other agreed with him “But seriously what you and Five did is amazing…”

Five and Klaus smiled at each other “We know…” they both said at the same time

Finally, it was Ben and Vanya’s turned, they all smiled at the museum, easily remembering that day. “Aw! The museum where we had the debut of being the umbrella academy!” Klaus cooed, looking closely at the building

Vanya smiled “Yeah, we figured it would be a great sand creation.”

Ben looked at them “Vanya did most of the work…” he grinned

Vanya looked at him, returning the grin “We both did!”

Allison chuckled “You are making it hard for me to decide…” she said “So to save myself from this hard decision I would make Mr. Pennycrumb decide!”

Mr. Pennycrumb’s ears perked up when he heard his name, Mr. Pennycrumb immediately went towards them, his tail wagging happily. Allison chuckled as he kneeled down petting Mr. Pennycrumb in the head “Okay Mr. Pennycrumb, you will have to make this big decision for us okay?” Mr. Pennycrumb barked as if agreeing with her making them all chuckle at him “Go to the sand castle you liked the most!”

With that Mr. Pennycrumb started to walk towards Diego and Luther’s house, Mr. Pennycrumb sniff it circling around it before leaving it alone, he then started to make his way towards Five and Klaus’s creation and just like what he did earlier he smelled it, before finally going to the last. It took a while but Mr. Pennycrumb ran back to where Klaus’s and Five’s sand creation stands, he barked at the academy wagging his tail.

Klaus whooped happily as Five chuckled, he went towards Mr. Pennycrumb “Good boy.” Five said petting Mr. Pennycrumb in the head.

“Hey this is not fair! Five obviously bribed Mr. Pennycrumb!” Diego protested though he was really not bothered

Ben and Vanya just chuckled “Well, Mr. Pennycrumb’s decision is absolute so no protest from us!” Ben said, Vanya agreed nodding her head

“We had fun and that’s all that matters…” Vanya said

“But… I worked hard for that…” Luther sadly said before he started chuckling “At least Vanya is right though.”

Allison clapped her hands “Well Klaus and Five you get to have the chance to burry Diego, Luther, Vanya and Ben in the sand so enjoy this privileged!”

For some reason they shivered at the look that Five has, Klaus chuckled at their reaction “Fivey I will let you choose who you would burry.”

Five smiled at him before looking at Luther and Diego “Don’t mind if I do.”

Out of their own will, the four of them laid down in the sand, as Five and Klaus started to gather sands in their buckets provided by Allison. “We are going to die…” Diego said loudly making them laugh

“Don’t be like that, Five and Klaus would never…” Vanya said

Luther looked at her direction “Easy for you to say, Five wouldn’t do that for you.”

Finally after sometime Five and Klaus stood in front of them, Five is already making his way towards Luther’s face to his absolute horror. Allison laughed but manage to catch Five’s wrist “Hey Five, you need to start at the feet before going up until the start of the neck.”

Five looked genuinely confused at the statement making Luther mourn in horror already asking for help. “Five I am your twin brother don’t do this to me!” Luther called out

Ben and Vanya are now laughing as Klaus started to pour sand into their feet enjoying the texture “This is great!” Ben called out

Five huffed but agreed “Fine but let me tell you I am not fully enjoying my prize.” He grumbled before pouring all the sand in Luther’s feet burying it immediately. It didn’t take long for Five to bury Luther’s body, Five looked at Allison “I can’t really pour sand over his face?” he asked

Allison smiled “Sorry Five, maybe next time?” she offered

“What next time?!” Luther shouted struggling as Five purposely put sand in his shorts

Five just smiled at her before making his way towards Diego who nervously looked up to him “Hi buddy…” he muttered

Five just smiled down at him “I heard you can hold your breath underwater…” he then grinned “Want to test that out but with sand?”

Diego looked at him warily “If you do that and I died due to suffocation, nobody would drive you around for your late-night cravings…” he reasoned.

Five paused, seemingly weight his options, he then sighed “Okay fair point.” He grumbled before pouring a bucket of sand all over his body. It also didn’t take long for Five to burry Diego’s body in sand. Five dusted his hands off as he looked at Klaus who also finished his task.

Allison had the whole thing captured in camera, thankful that she wasn’t part of this. Allison chuckled as he could clearly see that Ben and Vanya could easily get themselves out of the sand while Luther and Diego will have a harder time to get themselves out of it.

**~o~oOo~o~**

After 30 minutes Five and Klaus decided that Ben and Vanya can now be freed from their prison sand. It’s been a 1 hour before Five even agreed to let Luther and Diego out of the sand prison he made them, all the while grumbling that they should have left them. As they went back to the ocean, Five is contented with just floating around. For some reason, he still can’t learn how to swim which irritates him a little. Beside him Mr. Pennycrumb is silently puddling, making him laugh at how his own dog can swim but he can’t. This time it was Ben and Allison who is keeping an eye out for him as Luther and Diego have a competition on who could swim the fastest between them, with Vanya as the timer of their competition.

Allison and Ben swam towards him, careful not to startle him from his float, she grinned at him “Hey Five…” she called out making Five hum in acknowledgment “I know you get bored of just floating around so… I rented us a jet ski.”

Five perked up at her even Ben looked excitedly at her “Seriously?” Ben asked, Allison just grinned at them gesturing them to follow her out of the water. Ben made Five cling to him as they swam out of the ocean, following Allison. As they got out of the water Mr. Pennycrumb shakes the water of his body before returning to their beach blanket, resting. Allison then guided them to the person in charge of the jet ski.

The lady looked at them smiling “You rented three jet skis?” Allison nodded; the lady looked at them before handing the keys to her gesturing for the already prepare jet ski. “Enjoy and please wear the life vest provided!”

Allison threw the keys at Five and Ben’s direction making Five grin at her “You’ll let me drive one?” he asked

Allison smiled at him “You can’t swim but I know you can drive.” She winked making Five chuckle. As they reach the jet ski, Five picked out the black one, while Ben has the blue, then finally Allison settled for a green one. As they climbed at the jet ski, they grinned at each other before inserting the keys making the engine hum to life. “It’s up to you if you want to fetch our remaining siblings!” She called out before leaving the two of them in the shore.

Ben and Five looked at each other, laughing as they did “See you Ben!” Five said before following Allison out in the ocean.

Ben stared in amusement at how Five drove his jet ski. “I wish I could get as good as that…” he muttered before driving off the shore.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Diego and Luther finally finished their competition, they looked at Vanya who chuckled “Diego won.” She simply said making Diego grin in satisfaction while Luther groaned.

Suddenly a green jet ski invaded their vision, they looked up to see Allison grinning down at them “Who wants to ride a jet ski with me?”

“Hey how come you get to have a jet ski while we are stuck with swimming?” Diego asked wanting to try that out.

Allison just chuckled, helping Vanya to ride the jet ski behind her. Allison handed her the spare life vest which she put on. “This is so cool!” Vanya said even though they still haven’t moved.

“You can get one rented out Diego! Use my credit card!” with that Allison drove away with Vanya giggling as the wind hit her face.

Diego and Luther started at each other “Now what?” Diego asked Luther who shrugged

“We swim back?” Luther suggested

Before Diego could agree, their jaw suddenly drop in surprise as a black jet ski suddenly did a double back flip a few meters away from them, as the jet ski landed smoothly, they realized that it was Five who just did a very impressive back flip on a fucking jet ski. Five must have notice them because he turned to drive towards them. Five grinned down “I can’t swim but I sure as hell could do impressive shit with this jet ski.” Five said with an air of smugness. “Can you believe this is my first time ride a jet ski?”

They both looked at him still shocked at the earlier display, it didn’t take long as they saw Ben coming their way, standing on the edge of the jet ski instead of sitting on it. They stared at him, while Five gave Ben a thumbs up “That was so cool Five! And all I can do is stand!” Ben said before looking at Luther and Diego “Oh hello you two, done with the competition?”

Diego snapped out of his daze “Give me a ride to the shore Ben! I want a jet ski!”

Ben chuckled as he helped Diego out of the water and into the jet ski, and without further ado, they both speed off to the shore. Five smiled down at Luther “Come on big guy, I’ll let you ride around with me for a while before you can rent your own.”

Luther smiled at Five as his brother helped him out of the water “Thank you Five…”

Five smiled at Luther “No problem…” he said as he started the engine once again.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It took a while but Five was able to teach Luther the basics of how to operate the jet ski, Five watch as his brother Luther confidently manage to drive off the shore in a grey jet ski he rented. Diego, being the fast learner that he is, is already out in the middle of nowhere. Five saw Klaus and Ben sharing a jet ski because Ben is afraid that Klaus might drive himself to death if left unsupervised. As Five drove around doing different tricks that makes some people look at him in envy, he drove to the shore to find Vanya sipping on her water bottle.

“How was riding with Allison?” he called out

Vanya laughed before returning the bottle water into the cooler “It was pretty tamed and fun!”

Five grinned at her “Come on, you could come with me while we wait for Allison.”

Vanya accepted seeing as that Allison is still on the phone talking to someone “Can you do tricks with me riding with you in the jet ski?”

Five just laughed “Well, we will find out.” Was all he said before driving off

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Allison got of the phone, she saw Vanya shaking a little, she frowned “What happened to you? Are you okay?”

Vanya just gave him a tight smile “Can I ride with you instead?” she asked

“Of course, you can…” Allison said still confused, but then at the distances he could see Five doing another one of his impressive double back flips in his jet ski. Her eyes dawned in understanding “You ride with Five in his jet ski?”

When Vanya nodded shakingly, Allison laughed “It was really scary yet at the same time really cool experience that I don’t like a repeat ever again.” Vanya said as they climbed up the jet ski “I love Five and all but I really can’t understand how he does that tricks without wanting to vomit.”

Allison laughed out loud as they drove off the shore. Thank god she doesn’t know any trick and only sticks to the basic of riding a jet ski.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Diego is having the time of his life as he just wanders around in his jet ski, he could see Five doing different tricks with his own but as much as Diego would like to try some of those, he doesn’t really have the guts to. To his surprise Luther is also driving a jet ski on his own, when he asked where he learned he simply said that Five taught him. And as usual, Diego manage to convince Luther into having a race with him using the jet ski. To his annoyance, it was Luther who won. But as Luther’s laughter echoed, Diego decided whoever won didn’t matter, as long as they are all having a great day.

After three hours of riding around they all decided that it was time to take a rest before heading towards the hotel before having an early dinner in another nearby restaurant. All the while Klaus was happily chatting about how it was cool to have ridden the jet ski with Five with him doing all sort of tricks.

“Where did you even learn how to do those Five?” Diego asked genuinely curious

Five just shrugged as he tightens his hold into Mr. Pennycrumb who is sleeping in his arms “I just searched the internet how.”

They looked at him, Five just chuckled “Yes, believe it or not but you can actually search the internet for literally everything nowadays…”

Luther looked so confused “We know that but…”

“Did you actually just learned how to do a double backflip on a jet ski just because you searched how?” Ben asked making Five stop in his tracks before facing them

“I mean…” Five started “I watched a video how, then I tried to do the same thing. The next thing I know I am effortlessly doing it.” Five said like it was no big deal

They let the information sink in, still finding it hard to believe but when they recalled how Five kept on doing it a little bit earlier, they can’t refute the facts. Vanya chuckled at the confuse look that Five has “Well Five we are just really impressed because nobody can ever do that kind of thing… I mean it took me years to practice the violin, I didn’t learn it overnight just by watching videos on the internet…”

Suddenly Five can understand where they are coming from “Oh…” he said “I never really think it was a big deal.”

“Wait Five…” Allison suddenly said “Then all this time you could have just searched how to swim in the internet?”

Their eyes widen in realization as Five laugh at their faces “Of course I can.” He proudly said, then he smirked “But I didn’t want to because it was fun having you all carry me around your backs while you all struggle to swim while I float contentedly.” With that statement he started walking ahead

“Five you little shit!” Diego called out making Five walk faster laughing at the groans coming from his siblings.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When they arrived at the restaurant after coming from the hotel, they basked into the nice ambience that the restaurant has. It’s the classy type of restaurant that it even has a grand piano in the far corner, free to be played by any of the customer who knows how. As they sat down, Vanya sighed wishfully staring at the piano. Five carefully set down Mr. Pennycrumb by his feet.

“Sometimes I wished I learned how to play the piano instead…” she suddenly said

Klaus smiled at her “Hey you rock the violin Vanya! No need to switch instrument!”

Diego looked at her “Klaus is right, I mean out of all of us, you are the only one who knows how to play any instrument so that’s saying something…”

Vanya smiled at their direction, but her attention turned to Five who coughed at Diego’s statement. Actually, all their attention turned to Five who is looking anywhere but them.

“Holy shit…” Allison started “Don’t tell me you know how to play?” she asked leaning towards Five waiting for a reply

Five leaned back on his chair “I play in my spare time…” he admitted making them jolt in surprise as they didn’t know this fact “But I am not that good…”

“Can you play for us Five?” Ben asked sincerely wanting to hear just how good Five is

“There is a piano over there, it’s a good idea for us to hear you play…” Luther added looking at his twin brother

Five just sighed “No thanks, like I said I am not that good.” He said making them frowned at dismay

Suddenly their waitress appeared “I am sorry to interrupt but…” they all looked at her “We have this special treat that we give out to those people who plays the piano right over there.” She pointed at the grand piano “Our chef offers a free slice of Opera cake to those people who would play every single time. It doesn’t matter if they are an expert or a beginner.”

This got Five’s attention “But I didn’t see any Opera cake being offered in the menu…” he mumbled

The waitress smiled at them “Well like I said it is special treat for those people who would play. You can say that it’s an incentive of this restaurant…” with that the waitress left them

They all watch in anticipation as Five continued to glance at the piano, before sighing heavily. They all cheered in excitement as Five stood up from his seat before making his way towards the piano. As he sat down, Five looked back at his family who is smiling encouragingly at him with even Allison taking out her phone to video the whole thing. Five smiled at the show of support coming from them, he glanced back down at the piano taking it all in, he could feel the gaze of the other people in him who are eating inside the restaurant but Five only focuses his attention to where his family is sitting, making everybody disappear with his family the only thing he has in his mind.

Five took a deep breath before cracking his fingers, he played the first piece that came to his mind. He strikes the first keys. Undaunted by the rows of piano keys staring at him.

Vanya’s eyes immediately widen as her jaw drop in surprise, shortly followed by her other siblings as they watch Five play the piano “Holy shit…” Vanya muttered standing up in her chair to get a full view of Five, unable to stay in her chair “This is **Chopin Etude Op. 10 No.4 the Torrent** … holy shit… one of the most difficult piece made by Chopin…”

They all couldn’t remove their eyes from Five who is like a madman playing the piece beautifully, confidently, and effortlessly his concentration unbothered by the crowed he started to gathered at the very beginning of him playing. Allison glanced around the room, seeing the reaction of everybody who is staring in shock because of how Five plays. She took a sharp breath of intake as the piece that Five plays only continues getting faster and harder. She couldn’t believe her eyes at just how fast the piece was being played.

Ben’s eyes are glued to how fluid and graceful Five fingers hit the piano keys, the piano piece he is playing sounds like it could only be played by a person who has 20 fingers and yet Five is playing it with only 10. He knows this piece for he listens to it, this piano piece requires exceptional fluid and rapid dexterity in both hand all throughout the piano piece. Ben allowed himself to be carried away by his brother’s performance.

Diego and Klaus were absolutely floored at the way Five is playing, they would have never expected this at all. They watch in fascination was Five’s fingers seems to just flawlessly jump from one piano keys to another without any interruption. It even looked like Five doesn’t have any bones in his finger for just how fast his fingers hit every keys. With each strike on the piano keys, the melody only grew to get harder and harder.

Luther couldn’t help but also glance around the room, people are already taking out their phones to capture how Five plays. When Luther returned his attention to Five, he was able to catch Five’s gaze on them in the middle of him playing the piano piece, he then smiled, but never did he made a mistake on the piece he was playing. It seems like Five can even play this piano piece in his sleep.

Vanya is shaking, as someone who truly knows this piece, she couldn’t believe that Five is playing this effortlessly almost as if flexing his skills. She never has seen Five play or even touch a piano; she wonders how he was able to play this one of the most difficult Chopin’s piece as if he was played this his whole life starting from the day he was born. She can’t wait to have a duet with Five.

As Five finished the last notes of the piano piece, he sighed in relief. It’s been a long time since he was able to play so he was kind of nervous, it’s a good thing that his family is there enough to make him feel confident to be able to play a difficult piece like that. As he looked up from the piano, Five could clearly see the flabbergasted expression that everyone in the restaurant has. As he closed the piano cover, they all suddenly erupted in loud applauses even giving him a standing ovation followed by a few chatters of how amazing he played.

Five kept his head down as he made his way back to their table as there are still few people clapping for him, he sat down trying not to feel awkward by the crowd he gathered. Five snapped his fingers at his frozen siblings as Vanya slowly and quite robotically sat down. “How was it?” he asked, after all Five only thinks about what they think.

Five watched at the corner of his eyes as Klaus silently wipe a single tear off his eyes. “Was it bad…?” Five quietly asked, not liking at how silent they are. Five suddenly jolted in surprise as they all burst into talking

“Holy shit bad? You call that bad?”

“Fuck Five… I don’t even have the proper words to say for what I just saw and heard…”

“Baby Cinco are your fingers alright? You didn’t break them, did you?”

“Just… just how…? It’s like watching magic happen in front of you.”

“Did… did you even hear how great you played?”

“Your fingers are like spiders on fire they way they moved effortlessly all across the piano!”

Five beamed at them “I’m glad you like the piece, it was the first thing that came to my mind…”

Diego still looked like he was reeling from shock, well they all are “Jesus where did you learn how to play like… like a fucking professional? Because last time I checked there is no piano in the academy…”

Luther leaned forward in his chair “Seriously Five that was the most amazing thing I have seen and heard…” he sincerely said

Klaus grinned at him “You seriously made me shed a tear because of how great that was! For a second I was really worried you don’t have any more bones in your fingers!”

Ben coughed trying to regain his composure “I simply have no words to describe what you just did Five but I am so proud of you…”

Allison looked at him “If you want me to buy you piano, we would buy you a fucking expensive piano and put it in the living room…” she said with a dead serious expression on her face

“Five…” Vanya started “We seriously need to have a duet… you are the kind of pianist who every violin player dreams off…”

Five smiled at them “It was really nothing…” he mumbled “I was just glad I still know how to play.”

The waitress from earlier came back to their table and to their surprise, she was carrying a whole Opera Cake in her hands “The chef was blown away by how you played and decided to just let you have the whole cake instead of a slice. If you want, we could also put it in a take-out box if you can’t finish it off…” she said as he placed the whole cake in front of Five “Enjoy and that was the most amazing performance ever played in this restaurant.” With that she left them

Five happily smiled as his prize was right in front of him, “Can we all share this?” he asked

They all look at him, surprise that he is willing to share, after all they know just how much Five loves cake and would often finish everything without sharing. So, it was new to them. Five looked at his sibling’s expression, he smiled at them “I played the piano not because I want the cake…” he gently admitted “I was able to play because all of you are here with me, so…” Five glanced at them “I would like for us to enjoy this all together…”

Luther smiled at Five “Yeah okay… let’s cut it equally?” with that Luther was the one who carefully divided the cake into proper portions of 7. They didn’t even wait for their orders as they started to dig into the cake, even Allison who is on a diet happily finished her cake off.

Five decided it was the best cake he ever had, not because of its taste but because of how he was able to share with his family.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: Holyyyy! This is my longest chapter having 11k words (again not including any author’s notes.) I really had fun writing this! One more chapter then this fic is good as done! Thank you for all of your support, hope you enjoyed this one :D**


	4. Chapter 4

“Diego stop being a shit and get in the fucking bathtub already!”

“Only if you promise not to hold my head underwater!”

“I promise not to.”

“I don’t believe you somehow”

Diego and Five glared as their brother Ben laughed out loud from where he was watching from the doorway of the bathroom. “Ben help me with Diego!” Five hissed

Ben raised his arms in mock surrender “Hey I don’t know about you but I don’t want to murder my brother, in a hotel room nevertheless.”

Five sighed in frustration before glaring at both of them “Diego would not die!”

Diego looked at him “And how would you know that?”

Five rolled his eyes at them “Because it’s just a FUCKING BATHTUB!” Five shouted as he pointed at the bathtub full of water. “You would not drown in this jesus!”

Diego finally relent, uncrossing his arms over his chest “Why are you so dead set on making me test out your theory?” he seriously asked

The question also got Ben’s attention who walked beside Diego also waiting for an answer. Five’s glare flattered ever so slightly “I just thought…” he started looking everywhere but his two brother “It might come in handy in the future, that you would need to learn more about this second power of yours, if ever you…”

Diego and Ben looked at each other, Five didn’t even need to finish his statement for the implication is loud and clear. Five is doing this because he thinks this new power of him could potentially save his life in the future.

Diego sighed looking at the bathtub then at his brother “Fine, I would do this because I know you only want to be sure with this new power of mine.” Five smiled at him which Diego returned.

Diego stripped his T-shirt, shoes and socks. When he was only down to his short, he dipped his feet into the bathtub, smiling as Five must have adjust the temperature to Diego’s liking. When his full body is submerged, he looked at his two brothers “If you’re going to order room service make sure to order me some food.” And with that Diego took a large gulp of air before submerging his whole head inside the bathtub as some water dripped off the bathtub.

Five looked at Ben “I know we just ate, but I really want something sweet to eat…” Five said. Ben smiled at him guiding him out of the bathroom. As they sat down on the bed, Ben handed one of the menus to Five as his brother took it flipping the pages as he did.

As Ben continued to flip throughout the menu, he paused looking at Five “How long do you want Diego to be in there?” he asked gesturing towards the bathroom

Five just grinned at him “All night.” His attention went back to the menu.

Ben looked at Five then at the bathroom door before sighing “I’ll order Diego some burgers…” he muttered.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Klaus you are an amazing genius…”

“High time for you brother to recognized it!”

Luther sighed in relief as he could still feel his feet soaked in warm water with bubbles in it. As of now the both of them are in the spa provided by the hotel, it was Klaus’s idea for them to spend their night in the spa rather than wasting time inside their room.

“I didn’t even know it’s possible for me to lose my stiff shoulder.”

Klaus grinned at him “You are a young man Luther! You shouldn’t even have those kinds of stress in your body yada yada!” Klaus said taking a sip in his ice tea as the spa workers started to scrub their feet after minutes of soaking it.

Luther smiled at him, before getting his own ice tea glass, as he gestured for Klaus for them to have a toast which the other happily obliged “This is life…” Luther said as the worker started massaging his feet. “We should do this more often Klaus…”

Klaus grinned at him “Just the two of us?”

Luther laughed “Yeah, just the two of us. Like it could be our thing…”

Klaus gave him a thumbs up “Ohhh I like that! Like a secret thing between us!” Klaus grinned “Want to try acupuncture Luther?”

Luther looked hesitant but relaxed “I don’t know what is that but I am down to do it if you are.”

Klaus smiled at him which Luther returned “We are so going to have a blast!” he happily said “We will come out of this spa feeling like a newborn baby I guarantee you big brother of mine!”

Before Luther could reply, one spa worker got their attention “We also offer suction cup spa treament that helps your skin feels rejuvenated…”

Klaus grinned at her “We will try everything!” he said in which Luther just laugh agreeing with whatever Klaus wants, after all his brother Klaus is in charge of them for tonight.

And Luther doesn’t mind that.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Vanya why are you always targeting me!”

“I am sorry I didn’t even know it was you!”

“Stop lying you’ve already killed me like 3 times!”

Vanya laughed as she concentrated on the large screen in front of her “It wasn’t intentional I swear!”

Allison grumbled as her character respawned once again. Never in her life would she think that she would spend a Sunday night playing video games, but here they are. It started when Vanya suggested they do something that neither of them are good at, then they saw that their room had a gaming console with lots of games installed. They picked randomly and now; they are playing call of duty with other online players. It’s a free for all, meaning they could pretty much kill everybody they want until the full score is reached.

“Allison!”

It was Allison’s turn to laugh as she gunned down Vanya’s character “It wasn’t intentional!” she said

Vanya looked at her, her eyes squinting “I would get back to you for that I swear!” she said as she turned her full attention to the game.

Allison just grinned as she threw another bomb into a direction of players who is having a crossfire “Oh! 5 kills in one bomb! I am killing this game!”

Vanya quickly glanced at the scoreboard, seeing as she is coming in 3rd place with Allison being fourth “You are in 4th place sister, I really doubt you would win…” Vanya said getting another 3 kills putting her in 2nd, just 5 kills away from being first.

Allison’s eyes widen as she glances at the score board, seeing Vanya in second place “Hey how come I am in 4th? This game is unfair!” She said throwing another bomb, getting her 3 kills instantly making her in 3rd place.

They continued playing up until the timer ended, Vanya shouted in victory as she finished first place while Allison looked at the screen in disbelief seeing as she only finished 3rd place. She looked at Vanya “Rematch! I demand a rematch!” Allison chanted

Vanya just grinned at her, sitting down on her seat “Let’s do this Allison.” She said challengingly, looking at her smugly.

And well, Allison is no quitter. She would win this damn game, his relationship with his sister be dammed.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“What in the…” Diego muttered as he got out of the bathroom still soaking wet, he didn’t know how long he was in there but he got bored so he decided to just get out of the bathtub. His shit brothers didn’t even left him with any clothes or towel, so he didn’t have a choice but to exit the bathroom soaking wet.

Five and Ben looked to the direction where Diego stands, Five teleported to the bed to get Diego’s towel then teleported right in front of his brother giving him the towel which he accepted. Ben then handed Diego his clothes, giving him a small smile “I’m sorry, we forgot to leave you with some new clothes…”

Diego felt the room’s coldness so without any further ado, he immediately went back to the bathroom. He hurriedly dried his hair and changed out of his clothes before leaving the bathroom. Diego looked at both of his brother who are in the large table they have in the room, the both of them are arranging various of desserts lining them up properly.

Diego went towards them “What you got there?” he asked

Five just grinned at him “Ben and I came to a mutual decision to order every dessert they have!” he said

Ben nudged at Diego “So that was a lie… he was the only one who ordered all of that…” he whispered; Diego nodded already knowing that Five is lying even before Ben could confirm it. Suddenly Diego’s attention shifted to the middle of the table “Is that a fucking chocolate fountain!?” he asked

Five looked at him with proudness shining in his eyes “Yes! I was actually surprise to see that in the menu!” Five said before getting a spoonful of chocolate coming from the chocolate fountain “It’s milk chocolate so it wasn’t so bad…” he said as he began to pick up a piece of marshmallow before dipping it in the chocolate fountain, eating it in one go.

Ben and Diego looked at each other in concern as Five continued to stuff his mouth with different food he dipped in the chocolate fountain “Oh and Ben ordered you a burger.” Five said pointing at the spot where the burger is placed.

Diego took a seat as Ben also did, “Are you planning on eating everything?” Diego asked already taking a bite of his burger, as he chewed, he decided that this burger is actually delicious.

“That would be ideal…” Five said already finishing one bowl of ice-cream “But I don’t mind sharing with you two.”

Ben smiled, taking a whole mini cake for himself “Well thank you Five for sharing with us…” he said

Five just grinned at him before dipping a watermelon piece in the chocolate fountain, Diego made a face “That’s disgusting Five is that combination even good?”

Five took a bite out of the watermelon dipped chocolate, chewing before swallowing. He shrugged “It’s not bad actually, it counters the rich flavor of chocolate.” He said before eating the whole thing, he got one piece of watermelon dipping it before handing Diego the piece who looked wary.

Five rolled his eyes “Eat this Diego or I will stuff this down your throat.” Ben giggled as Diego just sighed before getting the watermelon out of his brother’s fingers. As he ate it in one go, he was really surprised to know that it actually tasted good “Okay that wasn’t bad…” he muttered already taking another one.

Five just grinned at him before turning his attention to Ben who is almost finished with his cake, “Try some.” Five simple said pushing a plate towards Ben.

Ben just accepted it wordlessly, as he ate it, he could see himself enjoying this “Oh this is unexpected…” he muttered.

Five is absolutely glowing as his two brothers began dipping everything they could in the chocolate fountain, even Diego started to dip some of his French fries in the chocolate fountain.

As they almost finished everything, Diego looked at the empty plates, stacking them up to free up some space “How long was I in there by the way?” he asked

Five looked at the clock, making a mental math before facing Diego “2 hours…” he said, his tone light and proud

Diego grinned “Cool.” He simply said, taking one of the menus from their bed flipping through it “I don’t know about you two, but I am still starving…”

Ben and Five grinned at the implication “We could try salty foods next to dip…?” Ben asked, the three of them looked at each other. A wordless agreement settling among them

“Why stop at salty foods?” Five said, crossing his arms in his chest

Diego grinned at the both of them before picking up the phone, already thinking how surprise Allison is going to get because of their room bill.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“This is scary yet at the same time totally cool!”

“Klaus stop talking you might move the needle in your face the wrong way…” Luther softly muttered “You might hurt yourself…”

After the suction cup treatment they had, the both of them decided to try the acupuncture next. “Imagine Diego in here though…” Klaus suddenly said, picturing Diego with needles poking his whole face

Luther laughed before stopping abruptly “Oh I would like to see that.” He chuckled

Klaus laughed at him “We could make Five ask him…” Klaus started “Or even Benerino we all know Diego can’t say no to those two.”

Luther chuckled, knowing just how Diego is willing to do anything if Five or Ben ask him to do “That is so evil Klaus…” Luther grinned “Do it, I will support you from behind the shadows.”

Klaus laughed at loud “Look at my brother Luther! You are getting sly these past few months…” Klaus looked at him “And that is not a bad thing! I prefer you like this brother! You go and be like that!”

Luther looked at him, before grinning, an idea popping in his head that made Klaus giggle “We should take a picture…” Luther started “Then send it to Diego, see how he would react…”

Klaus laughed already taking out his phone, putting it in a selfie mode with him and Luther fitting in the frame, needles littering around their face “Say cheese!” Klaus said snapping several pictures.

Luther picked the one that makes the needles more prominent, Klaus then sent it to all of their siblings, making sure to send 5 pictures to Diego’s phone. As he finished Luther and Klaus is absolutely crackling with laughter “We are going to get killed…” Luther said but not minding if that would have happened.

“I don’t know about you brother but I am basically immortal….” Klaus started “If it makes you feel any better, I would definitely summon you back so we could still haunt Diego down.”

Luther grinned at him “You better do that.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

“How come you are better than me?!” Vanya wailed as Allison’s laughter only grew louder. “I am a musician; I should have great ears for proper beat!”

Allison twirled the controller in her hands, looking smugly at Vanya “Oh I don’t know…” she slowly said “Maybe I’m just great at pressing buttons that you do.”

Vanya glared at her “You are cheating I want a rematch! I can perfect this! This is William Tell overture, I should be able to know the beat even in my sleep!”

Allison chuckled “Oh you mean this song has a name?” she asked “I thought it was just a random tune…”

Vanya looked at her with suspicion in her eyes “You are just flexing!” she accused “Another round of taiko or else we wouldn’t sleep!”

Vanya with a new fire in her eyes, picked up the controller she threw out of frustration, Allison just laughed as Vanya started the game. Allison didn’t know how, but somehow the both of them are trying out all the games they could that offers multiplayers, and Taiko is one of them. They both stumbled upon the game after browsing, at first Allison thought it would be unfair in her part since she really isn’t that good at rhythm games, but to their surprise, she is winning over Vanya.

“How!?” Vanya said “JUST HOW!?” she howled as the song ended with Allison getting another high score than her.

Allison’s laughter filled the room, “How about another game? You pick again?”

Vanya pouted but exited the game, after a while of scrolling her eyes landed in a game “Resident Evil 6?” she suggested

Allison could see that the game is a horror one, she just grinned “Why not?”

They both would probably regret playing that game in the middle of the night but whatever, they are both enjoying themselves.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When they all met in the lobby the next morning, Diego immediately went towards Klaus “Get back here you fucking shit! Did you know what happened to me when I saw the photo you fucking sent to me yesterday night!” Diego shouted as Klaus ran behind Luther, making Luther in between Diego and Klaus

Klaus peeked behind Luther “Hey it wasn’t my idea!” Klaus yelped in surprise as Diego started to circle around him, Klaus making Luther his human shield “And I swear we did it out of uhh… curiosity?” Klaus looked at Luther “Tell them buddy!”

Luther chuckled, still shielding Klaus from the seething Diego “What Klaus meant to say is that, we didn’t mean for that photo to be sent to you…” Luther smiled at Diego “Why Diego?” he asked tauntingly “Don’t tell me you fainted because of a simple picture?”

Diego flattered ever so slightly; his glare went to Ben’s direction who is laughing at the side “Ben shut up!”

Ben then zipped his mouth making an action of throwing the keys away “Lips are tight sealed!”

Diego shot Klaus a glare of warning “No more night driving privileged for you shit!” he said before stumping away from them.

Luther looked behind him to Klaus who is laughing out loud “Was that worth it?” Luther asked also grinning

Klaus wiped his eyes as tears of joy spilled out “Worth every single threat I had received this fine morning!”

Allison then came back from the check out counter holding a long piece of bill, and for the first time she looked like she hadn’t sleep. “What happened to Vanya and you?” Ben asked as Vanya also looked like she hadn’t sleep

Vanya and Allison just glanced at each other “Let’s just say that video games are becoming more realistic these days…” Vanya muttered rubbing her eyes

Allison nodded seriously at her statement “We shouldn’t have played that…”

“I full heartedly agree.”

All of them looked at the both of them, not getting a gist on why they are acting like that. They shrugged as Allison faced them, bill on her hand showing it to them. “Okay first thing’s first…” she said “Why the fuck would room 614 order a fucking chocolate fountain at 11 pm?”

Klaus and Luther’s jaw dropped in surprise, that was their room number. “Hey we didn’t!” Klaus exclaimed “Me and Luther are still on the spa during that time!”

Allison looked at him with deadpanned expression “The call was recorded in your room number Klaus and Luther. 614 is your room, 615 is Ben, Diego and Five’s room and finally our room which is 616. The call can’t be made by other room and be recorded under a different room number.”

Luther looked around them suspiciously “I would never order a chocolate fountain!” Luther defended

Allison looked at him “You would not…” she slowly said “But Klaus would absolutely do that. And I would just like to mention that the chocolate fountain is the most expensive one they have in the menu because of the milk chocolate they use.”

Five looked at them with glare “You would order something like that then not invite us!?” Five said like he is deeply offended

Ben and Diego discreetly looked away trying not to laugh, they bit the inside of their cheeks as to keep a deadpanned expression “You could have told us you would be eating something like that…” Ben added, his tone sad.

Diego, as their earlier script, patted Ben shoulder “Don’t worry Ben, I would just buy you any chocolate you want…”

Klaus sighed in frustration “I DIDN’T ORDER THAT!” He loudly said “Luther was with me the whole time!”

Luther nodded “I would come to Klaus’s defense and vouch for him. We didn’t really…”

Five looked at them eyes squinting “Suspicious….” He muttered “Of course you would side with Klaus because you both shared the chocolate fountain!”

Klaus looked at the bill pointing at room 615 “Look Ben, Five and Diego ordered around the same time as the chocolate fountain! It could be them!” Klaus reasoned “We aren’t the only suspect here!”

Allison looked down at the bill, also noticing it. “Hmm…”

Five inwardly smirked, as he knows that they would caught on that but he was prepared “Let me just say this but…” he said “You could clearly see everything we ordered, some desserts and Diego’s burger and yet…” Five said pointing at the bill “30 minutes after we ordered, room 614 called for the chocolate fountain.” Five shrugged “If we ordered that chocolate fountain, why wouldn’t I just make them delivery it the same time we also ordered our first batch of food?” Five smiled “And I would like to point out the fact that _it is_ under room 614…”

Allison hummed easily accepting Five’s logical reasoning, Allison looked at Klaus “I am not mad, but you should really stop lying Klaus.” She finally said

Klaus just sinks down the couch “It wasn’t meeeee!” he wailed Luther just patted him in the shoulder “As long as we know the truth, it’s good enough for us.” Luther said

Vanya out of the corner of her eyes could see that Diego and Ben is trying not to laugh while Five is really surprisingly has a poker face. Vanya decided that she should play any card games with Five, because of how good he is in keeping his expression straight.

Allison just sighed “Oh well, at least we all had fun. I am just glad we are able to take the Monday off Diego.” She said, helping Luther with the bags as they started walking towards the car parking lot.

Diego shrugged, also carrying his two brother’s baggage, because for some reason Five would rather carry Mr. Pennycrumb in his arms rather than his bags “They easily allowed me because I haven’t been using my paid leave anyway.”

“Do you need some help with that?” Ben asked walking beside Diego, he just smiled at him “Nah it’s all good, but could you open the trunk of my car? The keys are in my pocket.”

As Diego finished putting everything inside, he immediately went towards Luther, helping his brother with Klaus’s bags. Luther just shot him a grateful look. As they all finished putting everything away, they huddled together in a circle.

“It’s still early for us to get back in the academy…” Allison said looking around them “Do you guys want to do something or should we head home?”

Klaus whined “But I still don’t wanna go home!” he said “I still want to go somewhere!”

Vanya looked up from her phone “Uh I searched the internet and I found out that there is a newly opened amusement park 30 minutes away from here…” she said “If you are interested of course…”

They all looked excited at that, even Five could hide his grin. Diego took out his phone, asking for the direction of the amusement park, marking it in his map. After that they all decided to start going there way towards it. Luther’s car driven by Allison was the first one out of the parking lot, closely followed by Diego.

As they drive, Ben chuckled thinking about what happened earlier in the lobby “How did you even manage to make it looked like that Five?”

Five glanced up to him, as he is currently brushing Mr. Pennycrumb’s fur “I know that Luther and Klaus weren’t in their room, so I teleported inside, made the call, and got my chocolate fountain.” He grinned

Diego chuckled as he glanced at Five in his rear view mirror “Your powers are really convenient.”

Five looked at him “I know…” he proudly said making both of his brother laugh.

~*~

“I swear Allison it wasn’t us!”

Allison just rolled her eyes but never taking it off the road “For the last time Klaus I don’t believe you.”

Luther chuckled “Why are you so sure it was us?”

Allison glanced at him “Because Five said so…” she muttered

Klaus glared at her, his pout in display “Another Hargreeves manipulated by Five! Wake up people!” he loudly said “I know baby Cinco is all cute especially when he smiles like that but it’s a trick he uses to make us do whatever he wants!”

Allison glanced at him in the rear-view mirror, Allison sighed “I never fall for Five’s manipulation trick you know that…” she said, although she didn’t sound very confident

“The coffee machine he asked you to buy for him even though he already has one?”

“The new expensive pillow you just brought him?”

“When we are playing uno? Don’t you dare deny it!”

Allison paused for a moment “At least I am not as bad as Diego and Ben…” she weakly defended “And hey! Don’t you dare deny that you three aren’t also falling for Five’s tricks!” with that she was met with silence, she grinned “That’s was I thought….”

Klaus sighed “It wasn’t us though…” he weakly said

Vanya coughed already knowing the truth that it was really Five, but she knows that Five knows that she knows what they had done. After all during that meeting, Five looked at her smiling as he put his index finger in his lips indicating that she should keep it as a secret.

And she will, not because Five smiled at her, she is doing this because she also finds it funny that Allison really don’t suspect Five especially their little brother has the biggest sweet tooth out of all of them.

**~o~oOo~o~**

As they got their entrance ticket for the amusement park, they are really surprise to see just how big it was. Luther looked at the roller coaster tracks already turning green at the loops. Five adjusted Mr. Pennycrumb in his arms, Ben looked at him “Like the lady said, we could put Mr. Pennycrumb first in the dog playpen they have in this amusement park.”

At first Five is hesitant to leave Mr. Pennycrumb, but as they arrived in the playpen, Mr. Pennycrumb started barking at the other dogs, his tail happily wagging. The dog caretakers look at him “Hi welcome to our dog day care center!” she cheerfully greeted them “We would gladly take care of your dog while you enjoy the park! Don’t worry he will be in good hands; we have everything that could keep him occupied!”

Five looked at Mr. Pennycrumb seeing that his dog is actually excited with the prospect of the other dogs. Five set Mr. Pennycrumb down as Mr. Pennycrumb sprinted towards a group of dog. Five smiled, knowing that Mr. Pennycrumb would enjoy it there. Behind him Five could already hear his sister Allison filling up the forms handed by the caretaker. “Have a nice day! We will take care of Mr. Pennycrumb for you all!” she said.

Five took one last look at Mr. Pennycrumb who is happily playing fetch with one of the care takers, before returning to his siblings. They smiled at him “Come on baby Fivey! Let’s enjoy the day like Mr. Pennycrumb!” Klaus said as they left the area.

Diego and Luther are already checking out the map while Ben and Vanya are snapping pictures of the surrounding. Five could already see that this will be a long day for all of them.

**~o~oOo~o~**

For some reason, the majority of them decided to try out the Vikings ride first. It didn’t even take long for them to be seated inside the boat. “Can I please be in the middle please?” Vanya asked her heart racing because she knows how high this ride can be. “And are we really going to sit at the very back? Where the momentum would be higher?” she asked taking the middle seat with Diego and Luther at both ends. It’s a good thing that Ben sat beside her.

Allison, Five and surprisingly Klaus chose to seat at the very back of the ride, where the momentum would be higher. While Luther, Ben, Vanya and Diego chose to sit in the second back row. Ben placed a comforting hand on top of her “it would be fun Vanya!” he said

Klaus cheered behind them “Go home or go big! Ride or die!” he said

Five chuckled, “If that’s your mindset don’t you dare cling to me when this thing started swinging.”

Allison looked at his 4 siblings in front of her “I just want to say, if I puke midair, I am sorry to Luther and Ben.”

Luther and Ben looked behind them in alarm “You what?!” Luther screamed, then they felt the boat started swinging.

It was mild at first that Vanya still feel confident, but when the first one minute has passed she started closing her eyes as the force of the ride is too much for her. She could hear Klaus screaming, making her laugh a little as she tried to stay in her seat. When she had the courage to open her eyes, she laughed seeing Diego’s, Luther’s and Ben’s knuckles almost turning white due to them holding into the bars tightly. She didn’t even dare to look back at her, afraid of how high they are swinging.

Five chuckled as when the ride is already at the peek just before crashing down once again he could see Klaus’s soul leave his body, Allison on the other hand is clutching the bar so hard while keeping another hand in her mouth. The momentum doesn’t bother Five in the slightest because the feeling of it is the same every time he does a big jump.

When the ride started to slow, up until the point it stopped, Five laughed seeing just how pale his siblings are. They all glared at him when they started going out of the ride. “How are you still normal?” Luther asked shaking his hands to remove the tremble

Five shrugged “The feeling of that ride is close to what I feel during every jump I do.”

They all looked flabbergasted at him “You mean you experience shit like that every day?” Diego asked, his face turning normal

Five grinned at him “Every single day.” He said as he punctuated every word, their attention turned to Klaus and Vanya who looked like they have seen a ghost “I thought it was go big or go home Klaus?” Five smirked

“Shut up Fivey! Ugh! I think I’m gonna puke…” Klaus muttered sitting down with Vanya at the bench

Ben laughed already recovered from the ride “It wasn’t that bad guys!” he said making Klaus and Vanya glare at him “It thought it was fun!”

Allison coughed trying to regain her composure “Well now that’s over… I don’t want to ride that ever again…” Allison glanced at the map “What’s next?” she asked still wanting to try everything the park has.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Guys…” Klaus started “We still haven’t learned our lesson?”

“This is different Klaus!”

Somehow, after the Vikings ride, they decided on the massive roller coaster. This time it was Klaus who is looking nervous, while Vanya is actually looking forward to it. “But Benerino… the loops!” Klaus said pointing at the three giant loops that the roller coaster has.

Diego smirked at him “Afraid Klaus?” he asked

Klaus looked at him offended “Of falling to my death? Yes!”

Luther patted him in the shoulder “Don’t worry Klaus, no body has ever died riding this kind of rides…”

Five cleared his throat “Actually…”

“Don’t you dare Five!” Allison immediately cut him off already knowing the statistics that Five would have say that would make Klaus cry.

Vanya giggled as they reach the front gates. “It would be fun! Ride or die Klaus!” She said taking the very back of the roller coaster with Luther because she dragged him there. Because of them being seven, one of them had to share with a stranger. In the end, Vanya and Luther paired up at the very end of the rollercoaster, Allison and Five on the second back row, followed by Diego and Klaus then Ben who decided to ride alone.

Before the ride start, Vanya cheekily smiled at Luther which made him nervous “Hi Luther…” she said

“Hey Vanya…” he chuckled nervously “I just want to say that I love you as a sister and I would really appreciate it if you would not do what you want to do…”

Vanya just waved him off with a giggle “What are you talking about Luther?” she asked innocently “I would never try to put my weight on you in every turn we make as to make you feel like you would fall…”

Luther immediately tapped his twin brother’s shoulder “Five please I am begging you, switch with me.”

Five sweetly smiled at him as Allison laughed “Then continue to beg twin brother.” With that Five ignored him.

Allison looked at Luther with pity on her eyes “Now you know why I didn’t pick Vanya this time to be with…” she said, as Luther’s eyes widen in realization “I’m sorry Luther.” With that she ignored Luther who looked nervously at Vanya.

Before the ride started Klaus glance behind him his expression turning into confusion “Hey why does Luther looks like he is so scared of little Vanya?” Klaus asked Diego as his brother also looked back.

Diego shrugged “Maybe Luther just doesn’t want to ride this.” He said.

Ben laughed hearing their conversation, he turned towards them “Oh, Vanya has this habit of putting her whole-body weight into someone at every turn the rollercoaster makes. So the momentum at every turn would make you feel like you could fall anytime at all.” Ben explain, shooting Luther a sorry glance “Rip Luther…” he muttered.

Diego and Klaus grinned at each other “10 dollars, I will bet that Luther would be scared of Little Vanny.”

Diego chuckled “Without a doubt.”

With that the rollercoaster started moving, they all laughed when Luther groaned in nervousness and frustration.

**~o~oOo~o~**

After the rollercoaster ride, Luther refused to be beside Vanya who is laughing at the reaction she got from her older brother. “That was really mean Vanya…” Luther muttered

Vanya grinned at him “Oh come on it wasn’t that bad! I had fun!”

“I didn’t…” Luther muttered but chuckled seeing just how Vanya looked so sly. Luther can’t hate her even though she really scared the shit out of him during the ride.

Five suddenly stopped in his tracks as glanced at the map, Ben looked at him “What is it Five?”

Five turned to them, his smile in display, he showed them the map pointing at an area. “Paintball arena?” Allison read.

Five nodded “Yeah let’s try that one out! We could shoot other people in the head” he said

They all looked at each other “Sure… because a game of shooting someone would really put us in disadvantage…”

Five grinned at Klaus “It’s not like I would shoot at you.” Five said rolling his eyes “And you are a fucking veteran! Don’t you dare think I wouldn’t know how great you are with guns!”

Diego laughed “What Klaus mean is that you are a trained assassin who could shoot someone in the head accurately even with your eyes close, it wouldn’t be fair for them.” Diego then looked at Klaus “Now that Five has mentioned that… it’s also unfair in your part Klaus.”

Five shot him a look “Aren’t you a detective? You had professional training when it comes to shooting.”

Diego grinned “I said it wasn’t fair for them…” Five laughed then looked at Diego “Want to pair up with me?” Five offered

“Oh no no no! I would play if Diego and Five are on different teams! It’s literally a sure win for them!” Klaus said already breaking up the pair.

Allison chuckled “How about we go there now and just randomly pick whom we could pair up with?” she said already walking towards the paintball arena “Come on guys lets go…”

**~o~oOo~o~**

As it turns out there is an ongoing competition in the paintball arena. Where a group of 7 people would need to form a team, the seven of them grinned at each other as they registered as a one team. The prize winner is an all you can eat buffet at one of the restaurants inside the park.

“Guys I think this will be bullying in our part…” Ben said as he started putting on his gears. The color that was assigned to them is color red.

“Life isn’t fair Benerino! It’s just their bad luck that we registered the same day as they did.” Klaus said already testing how heavy the gun is, he could easily control the recoil in this.

Allison helped Vanya wear her gear “Go easy on them Diego, Five and Klaus okay? Don’t overkill” Allison said

Luther fiddled with the paintball gun that has red paint ball in it “It think this is a good exercise anyway…” he muttered

A few feet away from them they could see the blue team looking at them, all of them are boys that has almost the same build as Diego. Five can hear them loud and clear.

“That’s an odd team…”

“I feel bad if I shot one of the girls…”

“The kid is an easy target though so might as well save him for last.”

“Let’s go easy on them, we take the yellow and orange team first okay?”

Five grinned at their direction, making them look at him “I will annihilate all of you by myself!” Five loudly said making the blue team look at him in wary. Five them turned his attention to his siblings who are laughing at the blue team’s expression “I will take the whole blue team out.”

They looked at him “Go easy on them baby Cinco okay? Poor souls…”

As Five’s grin widen, they all know just how fuck the blue team would be.

**~o~oOo~o~**

The whole blue team’s eyes are widening and their jaw drop in surprise as they all stared down at their helmet that has already a red paint on it.

When the game started the 15 teams have been dropped of to different areas of the arena. It was a big field set up to look like a forest with real trees and plants decorating the arena. 10 minutes into the game, when the blue team’s strategy is to stick together as they hunt down other teams. It only took them a minute to be complete annihilate as a sudden accurate and precise shots of red paintball rain into their helmets, a clean headshot at all 7 of them, not a single paintball wasted.

“ **Blue team completely wiped by Red team.”** They heard the comms said announcing it to everybody in the arena **“The annihilation was made by Five from the Red team making them first in the leading board followed by Yellow team and in third place is the Violet team.”**

****

Suddenly they hear rustling on top of the tree, as Five jumped out of it doing an impressive back flip before landing in front of them with a large grin in his face “I told you I would annihilate all of you.” He smugly said “And it was easy to, an exact 7 paintball used to each one of you.” He then smirked “The exit is that way, losers.” With that Five left them running towards the left side.

All of them looked at each other “That was so cool…” one of them said as they all agreed. They all shrugged before leaving the arena to watch the competition live from the large TV displayed at the starting point of the paintball game.

**~o~oOo~o~**

****

“Whoop! Another 4 for Klaus’s score!” Klaus said grinning as the one he shot groaned in dismay.

Diego grinned at him “I don’t know about you but I already got 7 in my bag.”

Klaus pouted at him as they walk searching for another players “How many do you think Fivey has?”

Diego chuckled “Knowing Five? Probably 20 already and it’s been like 30 minutes since the game started.”

The strategy they had is that, Five wanted to go solo, Diego and Klaus to be paired up, Ben and Vanya, while Allison and Luther paired up. As of now, the latest announcement is that blue team is wiped out, with other teams already missing few members but red team still has a complete team.

“Baby Cinco making us proud.” Klaus cooed, before pointing his gun at his right and even without looking at the direction, he shot. Which surprised Diego as the moment Klaus’s gun went off a yelp was heard. “Yeeey! Another point for Klaus!” Klaus said happily as a member of the yellow team grumbled before walking towards the exit path of the arena.

Diego’s jaw drop in amazement “How did you know someone was there? And to think that was a headshot with you not looking at the player hiding in the bush…”

Klaus just grinned “You learn a thing or two in Vietnam war dear brother!” Klaus simply said “Now let’s go! I want to win this for the food!”

Diego chuckled as he followed Klaus into a deeper part of the arena.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five just smirked as he took down another whole team all by himself, the Neon pink team stared at him in surprise, finding it hard to believe that even though they outnumbered him, he still manages to shoot all of them square in the head. As Five walked away from the stunned group he couldn’t help but muttered “It’s your fault for choosing a neon color…” he muttered reloading his paint gun.

** “The Neon Pink team completely wiped out by The Red team. The annihilation was made by Five.” **

Five smirked as the announcement came, he wonders how his other siblings are doing by themselves. With that in mind he continued to hunt the next team that comes to his mind, he doesn’t really like the color Cyan.

**~o~oOo~o~**

** “The Neon Pink team completely wiped out by The Red team. The annihilation was made by Five.” **

****

Ben and Vanya’s jaw drop at the announcement. “Jesus Five…” Vanya muttered even Ben looked disturbed because it wasn’t even a minute that passed when another announcement was made by the speaker.

****

** The Cyan Team completely wiped out by the Red team. The annihilation was once again made by the current Ace player, Five.” **

“He took three whole teams by himself? Blue, Neon Pink and Cyan? What an assassin…” Ben muttered “Poor players, probably got shot clean in the head.”

Vanya laughed “Five is really amazing, I am so glad that we teamed up as 7 not as pairs…”

Ben smiled at her “You and me both.” Ben laughed

Ben and Vanya’s strategy is stealth, they high fived each other as they did an easy double kill each from an impressive distance. “That’s four for us Ben!” Vanya said laughing as the players they killed of can’t see them

Ben chuckled “I knew I would prefer teaming up with you…”

Vanya smiled “And this is also a good spot to camp and wait for a kill seeing as this is in the middle of the map. Good thinking Ben.”

Ben smirked at her “I know some players wouldn’t analyze the map…” he muttered “It’s really a simple calculation to make…”

Vanya grinned at him before already managing to spot another members of the orange team, there are four of them. Ben and Vanya smirked at each other “And the orange team goes bye bye…” Vanya muttered as he and Ben prepared to shot.

And with a great deal of wordless coordination, they manage to take down the 4 members of the orange team. The orange team they shot looked around very surprised at the sudden defeat. Ben and Vanya once again laughed “I love this game!”

And Ben easily agreed.

**~o~oOo~o~**

** “The Black team completely wiped out by the Red Team. The annihilation was made by the Ace player of The Red team, Five.” **

****

Klaus and Diego stopped in their tracks. Hearing the announcement “Five already managed to kill 4 whole teams by himself?!” Klaus gasped counting the previous announcement.

“Red, Neon Pink, Cyan, and now Black…” Diego listed then his eyes widen “That bring a total number of 28 kills from Five!”

Klaus made the mental math “Holy fucking shit! You are right! 28 kills in…” Klaus glanced at his watch “In 40 minutes what the fuck!?”

Diego glanced around “Is that the reason why we haven’t spotted a single team right now? Because Five already killed them all?”

Klaus just shrugged “What do you expect of our baby bro Diego?”

Diego chuckled “It’s really unfair when Five is holding a gun…” he noted, then the speaker blared to life as an announcement came

** “Orange team wiped out by the Red Team. The annihilation of the Orange team was made by a quadruple kill from Vanya And Ben.”  **

****

Klaus perked up at the announcement “Oh lookie! Our baby bros and sis killing a whole team! I am a proud person!”

“Ben and Vanya…?” he muttered “I never really expected for them to kill that many… how did you think they did it?”

Klaus paused to think “Well before entering the arena Ben had been memorizing the whole map…” he said “Vanyy and Benny probably used their brains to locate where is the best spot to kill.”

Diego smiled, because that really sounds like what Ben and Vanya would do. “Well good for them.”

Klaus smiled at him “Come on Di! Maybe we could still find some people!”

**~o~oOo~o~**

****

** “White team completely wiped out by The Red Team. The annihilation was made once again by Ace Player Five from The Red Team. **

Allison and Luther looked at the speaker in surprise at what they heard. “Does Five even need us here? Jesus…” Allison muttered

“What do you expect this is Five, he could probably kill everybody in here by himself.” Luther said chuckling “That was the fifth team he manages to wipe out all by himself…”

Allison chuckled “I knew nobody could beat Five when it comes to this type of games.”

Luther looked around them “I don’t think there are more players here…” he said lowering his gun “Well at least we managed to take 6 people out.” He said

“Five must have really like that free all you can eat buffet at the restaurant as a prize…” Allison muttered

Luther looked at her “Or you know this is Five being Five…” they chuckled in the implication “You know how competitive he can get…”

Allison just smiled at him “Well let’s find the others…”

**~o~oOo~o~**

** “Red team is on the lead with an impressive 63 points, Next on the lead is Beige Team with 17 point, and Finally Lime Team with 13 points. Last three team left in the arena.”  **

****

** “Due to the large point gap, we have decided to spice things up.” **

****

Five looked at the speaker with an eyebrow raised, _“We only manage to get 63 out of 105?”_ Five thought “My siblings must be slacking off…” he muttered.

** “We would offer a free all you can eat ice-cream coupon for the dessert café if anyone in the remaining players can kill of the Ace Player of the Red team Five.” **

Five looked up in the speaker in alarm, his jaw dropped slightly “A what?” he said to himself

** “This offer is for everybody, including the fellow members of the Red Team. If nobody manages to kill the Ace Player of the Red Team in the given time period, the coupon would automatically be rewarded to Five.” **

****

Five grinned, _“So it’s a free for all now… and the target is me…”_ Five chuckled “Kill me if you fucking can Beige and Lime team.” He muttered reloading his paintball gun. He just hopes that his siblings wouldn’t participate in this, because no matter what happens, he can’t shoot any of his siblings even with a paintball gun.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Somehow all the Hargreeves siblings minus Five manages to regroup in the middle of the map, where Ben and Vanya stayed throughout the whole game. “Have you heard the announcement?” Allison asked as Luther and Diego helped Ben and Vanya down the tree.

“So what are we going to do?” Vanya asked “Are we really going to turn against Five?”

Klaus laughed “I mean it would be fun!” he suggested “Having the coupon be rubbed in his face I mean.”

They all turned to Ben, “You are the smartest in this group, we need a concrete plan if we want to win against Five…” Diego said

Ben grinned at them “Are we really going to do this?” he asked “Because I am down to do this…”

Luther shrugged “I am not interested in the coupon but it would be nice to win against Five for once…”

Klaus raised his hands “If we are going to be into this, we need the help of the Beige team… to at least overnumbered Five…” they all considered that suggestion

** “The Beige team completely wiped out by Five. Only The Lime team and The Red Team Remains in the arena.” **

****

They groaned in the announcement “Oh come on Fivey!” Klaus grumbled

“Wait no need to be flustered…” Vanya muttered “I think we still have the lime team; we could ask for their help instead?”

**_ “ _ ** ** The Lime team completely wiped out by Five. Only 7 remaining people on the field, only 10 minutes left in the given time period.” **

****

“That’s it, we are going to lose.” Allison said already holding her hand in surrender. “Might as well give up now…”

They suddenly can hear footstep coming from their right, they all looked at the direction pointing their paintball guns at the figure. Five looked at them “Are you planning on participating in the event?” he quietly asked then he lowered his gun “Because if yes, you could shoot me right now…”

They all lowered their guns, flabbergasted by Five’s statement. They all thought that Five would have killed all of them in a heartbeat for the coupon. It looks like their lines of thoughts are being read by Five, because he looked at them directly “I might have shot everybody here but…” he swallowed “I know this might sound… ridiculous but…” he averted his gaze “I promised myself that I would never point any gun at any of you…” he then looked at Luther “I have already broken that because of Luther… so I don’t want to do it again.”

Five looked down at the ground “Every single time I point a gun at someone they die, I know this is just a harmless game and all but, even the thought of raising this paintball gun in your direction makes my skin crawl…” He then gazed at the paintball gun he was holding “And besides this could really look like a real gun, I don’t want…” Five didn’t even realize that he was producing small trembles.

Ben was the first one to take the gun away from Five, gently prying it off his hands “Hey… it’s okay Five, we understand…”

Diego and the others huddled around Five “I get that Five… it’s okay baby bro. we already had fun for today.” Klaus said “And besides we are the red team, right? We already won!”

They all smiled at that statement, even Five manage to look at Klaus is a grateful expression “Thank you and I’m sorry if I ruined the game for all of you…” Five muttered

Diego leaned down placing a small kiss on top of his little brother’s head “None of that Five, you are really awesome today.” He said smiling at his brother “You did great Five.”

Luther rubbed his back soothingly “I don’t know how you did manage to annihilate 5 teams then manage to kill off the two remaining ones, but that was actually what won us the game.” Five gave Luther a smile appreciating what his twin brother is doing.

“Oh yeah! How did you even manage that?” Vanya asked “Cause it took us 40 minutes to at least killed of a whole team yet you manage to get 5! Then the last two teams!” 

Five chuckled “They are always together, those teams. It was an easy target to be honest. If everybody had spread out, I wouldn’t have gotten that much kills under an hour.”

Allison smiled at him “But I need to ask, did you use your powers?”

That got their attention, Five just laugh at them “Of course not! I would really be unfair if I did.” He said

** “The allotted time period has ended. The Red Team wins the game! Please claim your prize on the front desk.” **

****

They smiled at each other. “Come on, it’s a good thing I am starving already…” Allison said already making her way towards the path of the exit. They all followed her with Five behind them as they are walking Luther suddenly slowed down his walking waiting for Five.

When Five is now walking besides his twin brother, he looked up as Luther gently placed his hand on top of his head. Five gave Luther a questioningly look, in which Luther just smiled at him “I’m sorry…” he whispered

And somehow, the look on Luther’s face is more than enough to know what he is talking about. _I’m sorry you had to do that…_

Five smiled at him “I’m sorry too…”

_Thank you for understanding…_

Words aren’t needed to be further said as the two of them knows what the other thinks. It might have been a long time ago but it doesn’t hurt if they still address it especially with the way they treat each other as family now.

**~o~oOo~o~**

After claiming their prize, and even managing to get a recorded video of the whole game of paintball all of them immediately went to the all you can eat restaurant seeing as it was already past lunch. The food was surprisingly good that playing the paintball game was really worth their time. Surprisingly Five didn’t accept the all you can eat ice-cream coupon, when they asked him why he just shrugged saying that he didn’t deserve it. They wanted to press the issue but they stop when they saw just how much Five wants to drop the topic. So, Allison just bought Five, Ben, Vanya, and Klaus each one a stick of cotton candy.

After eating they decided not to go on any rides first, especially those extreme ones that would make them puke out their lunch. It is why they decided to look at the games the amusement park has to offer.

Five grinned as he offered Diego some of his cotton candy, currently they are both paired off. And right now, Diego is eyeing the ring toss game. “What you’re about to do will be considered cheating.” Five said

Diego pluck some of the cotton candy that Five offered him, deciding that bubble gum as a cotton candy was actually good “I should have made Allison bought me one…” he muttered which Five heard so he just let Diego pluck another bite in his cotton candy.

“Are you going to play?” Five asked

Diego looked at him, then at the prizes “Do you want anything in the prizes?”

Five hummed turning his attention to the prizes of assorted stuff toy in display, his face scrunched up, then he spotted a large dog stuff toy. A golden retriever puppy stuff toy to be exact. Diego followed Five’s line of vision, smiling at how cute his brother is “For Mr. Pennycrumb?” Diego offered

Five looked at him smiling as he did “Fine but only because he looks like Mr. Pennycrumb.” He huffed

Diego grinned at him ruffling his head before getting the attention of the facilitator who explained the rules “5 dollars for a single play, if you manage to land all of the 5 rings, you would get to pick any prizes from the big ones. 4 rings the medium prizes then 2 rings for the smaller prizes.”

Diego took out his wallet handing the facilitator with a 10-dollar bill, the facilitator looked at him “Two games then?” he clarified

Five snorted loudly, while Diego looked apologetic in a slight “No just one game, you can keep the change.”

Diego grinned as Five laughed “Cheater…” Diego heard Five muttered as he prepared to toss the ring. The facilitator looked so surprise as Diego manage to land all 5 of the rings effortlessly in the same place, Diego just grinned at him “The puppy stuff toy please.”

Wordlessly as if on a trance, the facilitator handed him the golden retriever stuff toy, which Diego accepted. “Could you hold that one for me for a while Diego?” Five asked as they left the stall since the facilitator is still reeling from the events “It’s big and I don’t like carrying things on my own.”

Diego just laughed as he carried the stuff toy in one arm “Yeah yeah as if I didn’t know you by now…” he said

Then Five’s attention went towards a game of darts, Diego groaned “Oh come on Five!” he grumbled

Five just smiled at him “But there is a Takoyaki octopus stuff toy there that would be funny if we give it to Ben.” He simply said, Diego looked at him then at the game he sighed “Fine but only because I think Ben would like that.” Diego then paused “We should also get something for Mom.” Five nodded at him already knowing what to give their Mom.

Five grinned as they started walking already knowing that by the end of this, Diego would be absolutely be carrying at least 4 large stuff toys.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“How are you doing this Klaus?” Allison asked clearly impressed with her brother right now

Klaus just grinned at her “What do you mean? I am just really lucky!”

As of now, Klaus and Allison decided to pair up in the game of a pick a duck. Where skills means nothing but luck means everything. Since they started playing Klaus has never picked an ‘unlucky’ duck, he is already gathering up a huge number of prizes which is honestly making the facilitator of the game cry a little.

Allison just chuckled at Klaus “Well it’s a good thing you are indeed lucky.” Allison said

“The third duck in the right side of the pool has a red mark on it…”

Klaus grinned at the direction of the ghost that has been pointing where the lucky ducks are all throughout the game “The third duck on the ride side here I come!” Klaus loudly said before scoping it out, the facilitator groan as it showed another big prize for Klaus. At this point the facilitator looks like he wanted to close down, but instead he sighed “Pick whatever you want please…”

Klaus grinned already knowing what to pick for his siblings. Allison chuckled, enjoying just how much Klaus is having fun, she didn’t really expect Klaus to be good at this game.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Luther watch in amazement as Vanya is absolutely crushing the game of find the ball. At first there are only 4 cups in the table, where in one of those identical cups a metal bell is placed underneath, then it gets shuffled really fast and you need to follow the cup with your eyes. Ben beside him is just chuckling at how good their sister is.

Currently Vanya is at her 4th game, never once losing making the facilitator add another extra 2 cups to be shuffled. Even with six cups being shuffled Vanya had easily picked the cup where the metal bell is placed making both the facilitator of the game look at her in awe. Vanya just smiled at them before pointing out the largest white teddy bear that was a blue ribbon to it, the facilitator just wordlessly handed it to her.

Luther immediately took it off her hands knowing that she wouldn’t be able to see due to how big the bear was. Vanya looked at him “Oh thank god Luther! If you don’t mind carrying it…?”

Luther just smiled at her “It’s no problem at all Vanya.” He said making Vanya beamed up to him

Ben laughed making the two of them look at him “Little Vanya is a cheater I see…”

Vanya grinned at him, while Luther looked confused “It’s technically not cheating Ben…” She said

“Wait what is happening?” Luther asked

Ben looked at him chuckling as he did “The game might have been hard but Vanya can easily play it with her eyes closed.”

Vanya giggled “How did you find that out?” she then grinned “I know you are too smart for your own good Ben.”

Luther then glanced at Vanya then at the table where the metal bell continues to ring with every movement, his eyes widen in realization “Your powers…” he muttered “You could see and feel the vibration that the bell is producing because of the sound it was making…”

Vanya beamed up to him “That’s right! When Five started to train with me, I have learned that if I concentrate enough, I could feel and see vibrations from everything that makes sounds!”

Luther laughed, “That was really smart Vanya, I am so proud of you.”

Ben looked at him “You aren’t going to scold her for cheating?” he teased “What happened to Luther who sticks to the rules?”

Luther smiled “That Luther sucks, this is the new me. And the new me is proud of Vanya here for using her powers.” Luther patted Vanya in the head “Good job Vanya.”

Luther then looked at the both of his younger siblings, “Now come on you two, we could search for a game where Ben could cheat with his powers.” He started walking while Ben and Vanya laugh

“The new Luther is a monster!”

Luther just laughed at that, at least they are having fun. That’s all that matters for him.

**~o~oOo~o~**

As it turns out, they aren’t any games that wouldn’t end in a questionable event if Ben were to whip out his tentacles, so instead Ben chose a simple game of endurance in which he is currently doing a pull up. The goal is to remain in a pull up position, suspended in air for 2 minutes to win the grand prize. This game is actually ideal for Luther but he stepped back because it looks like Ben could do this.

Luther and Vanya stared in amazement as Ben started doing pull ups with one hand. It’s been a minute and a half, Ben has already gathered a large crowed due to him effortlessly doing a pull up even managing to do a chin up. They didn’t even realize that all of their siblings are already in front of the crowd

“That’s our Benny boy!” They turned to see Klaus loudly cheering for Ben, as Ben just laughed before releasing one of his hand in the bar just to wave to his siblings. “Show that deym muscles you have number 6!”

The crowed especially the male ones started to stare in awe and in jealousy. “Ben if you manage to do a hand stand on top of the pole, I would give you another cotton candy!” Allison said grinned at him

Ben just grinned at her because pulling himself up, up until he is doing a hand stand. Ben laughed as he could hear the crowed clap their hands at him, clearly impressed by the trick. He then carefully circled back, when he is facing his siblings once again he smiled at them before turning his attention to the facilitator who is timing him “I am bored here just hanging, how long is it now?”

The facilitator snapped out of her trance, she looked at the timer “5 minutes already…”

Ben looked at her in surprised “5 minutes? Huh so that’s why I am still not feeling the burn.” he asked making the crowd gasp at him “I could be here in an hour but…” Ben let go of the bar, dusting his hand, not even a single sweat coming out of him “I would rather spend time with my family than to show off.”

The facilitator just handed two prizes that made Ben look at her in confusion “The rules are 2 minutes for one prize, you had 5 minutes so two prizes for you.”

Ben happily accepted the large cute ghost stuff toy and a large cute dinosaur stuff toy, he grinned knowing whom to give the prizes exactly. “Thank you.” He simply said before heading towards his family who is looking so proud at him

Luther as usual, just carried the two stuff toys for Ben “Thank you Luther.” Ben said, Luther smiled at him “It’s nothing.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Benjamin Hargreeves such a show off!”

They all laughed at Klaus as Ben pouted “Hey I wasn’t showing off!” he defended himself

Five smirked “You are not fooling anyone here Ben…”

Currently they are all seated outside of a small café resting as they all catch up to what they have done during the time they all played games in the park. Five smirked looking at Diego

“Diego cheated all the games we played”

“Hey! You told me to play it!”

Allison chuckled “I have you all beat, Klaus here won every lucky duck game he played because he would always pick out the ducks that would have prizes in it!”

Klaus puffed his chest in proudness, while Ben already has a calculation look on his face “Wait...” Ben started “Are you sure that Klaus isn’t just talking to a gho-“

“LA LA LA! Benny boy all the blood has rushed in your big brain during the handstand!” Klaus hurriedly said covering Ben’s mouth with his hands “Benerino is delusional!”

They just all laughed at the annoyed look that Ben has, when Klaus removed his hands Ben glared at him “I would have licked your hand, But I am afraid of contracting disease from things you have touched.”

“Benny so mean to me!”

Luther smiled “You think that’s amazing?” Luther suddenly smirked “Vanya used her powers to win the game of cups.”

They all gasps, looking at Vanya “Oh no Vanya is turning bad…” Klaus said “Who did this to you Vanny? Who made you rogue?!”

Vanya just giggled “Five did.”

Five just laughed as they stared at him “In my defense, I only told her to use it for the greater good…”

Vanya smirked at them “And winning a game of cups is considered a greater good!” She smiled “Besides Luther totally supported me!”

Now all of them looked at Luther, Diego smacked him in the head “What are you even teaching our siblings?” he asked

Luther just laughed rubbing the back of his head “Hey! It’s her own decision I just wanted her to be happy!” Luther turned to Diego “And kind of hypocrite coming from someone who uses his powers even at simple games!”

Before a bicker can break out between the two, Five handed Luther a medium sized moon stuff toy, making Luther look at him in confusion “I got this in a shooting game…” he simply said.

Luther looked at the stuff toy being offered to him, he smiled “Thank you Five…”

Diego snorted “I actually suggested Five to give you Uranus instead of a moon.” Klaus laughed out loud at the implication “Diego that is so mean what the fuck!” Klaus said

Five just smiled before getting another moon stuff toy, but this one as a face on it, he handed it to Vanya “This is for you…” he said

Vanya accepted the moon stuff toy, finding it adorable “Thank you Five. I loved it!”

Klaus laugh even louder “I’m just going to say it…” He started before looking at Vanya “Try not to blow it up this time?”

Vanya gasp in disbelief as the rest of them laughed at that, “Klaus…” Vanya said “I am going to blow you up to pieces!”

Before Vanya could stand up, Klaus immediately handed her a small white violin keychain charm “Peace offering?” Klaus said smiling sweetly

Vanya laughed, accepting the beautiful keychain. “Okay truce…” she said already planning on putting the keychain in her phone.

Diego smiled, picking out the Takoyaki octopus stuff toy, handing it to Ben who laughed “An octopus for a person who has tentacles in his stomach.”

Ben hugged the Takoyaki stuff toy before looking at Diego “Thank you Di!” Diego’s heart melted a little when Ben calls him that which is very rare.

Diego then handed Vanya and Klaus two identical panda, that one has white bow and the other one has black bow. Diego handed the panda with the white bow to Vanya who is smiling at it, then Diego gave Klaus the one that has a black bow in it. 

“Thank you so much Di!”

“This is so cute thank you Diego!”

Vanya smiled at Allison’s direction “The teddy bear is all yours.”

Allison looked surprise, the teddy bear is almost as tall as Five, she didn’t even know how that’s possible “R-really?” she asked feeling the texture of the teddy bear with her fingers. Vanya happily nodded, Allison smiled “Thank you so much Vanya, I’ll treasure it!”

“This is so cute all of us giving each other presents!” suddenly Klaus started to dig into the bag where he kept all of his prizes “I got everybody something actually!” he announced. Klaus then handed Diego a sealed box, they couldn’t see the contents of it making them curious as to what is inside. Diego looked at Klaus before slowly opening the box, his eyes widen in surprise as rows of black steel throwing knives are in display. “Holy… shit…” Diego muttered.

The rest of them glanced at the contents “Where did you even get this inside the park?” Five asked, impressed at how the knives look like.

Klaus just shrugged “It was one of the mystery boxes that the stall was offering. I don’t know the contents of it, but I just happened to pick that one out. I told myself whatever I got, I would give it to Diego.” This was the truth, since there aren’t any ghost around that time, Klaus really did use his luck.

“This is the bets Klaus, thank you…” Diego sincerely said tracing one of the knives with his fingers “I can’t wait to use these…”

“Wait when!?”

Klaus just then handed Ben an octopus stuff toy “For Benny!” Klaus said “And I also got Mom something but that will be a secret!”

Ben laughed totally not minding that he now has two octopus themed stuff toys “Thank you Klaus, oh and I got you this.” Ben said handing Klaus the cute ghost stuff toy he won earlier.

Klaus cooed “Aww this is sooo cute! Thank you Ben!” Klaus kept it in his side, he then handed Luther a milk stuff toy then Five a cookie stuff toy, making them confused. “Milk and cookies! For the twin brothers!” was the only explanation he said

Luther chuckled “That is actually a funny concept Klaus, thank you.”

Five just smiled, not minding it the least “Thank you Klaus, I’ll be sure to keep this.”

Klaus grinned at them before facing Allison “I already gave yours, right?”

Allison giggled showing them the keychain charm of a star paired with a charm of film charm that was placed in her phone. “I was really surprised when Klaus gave this to me, it was really sweet of him.”

Finally Ben handed Five a dinosaur stuff toy in which Five grinned accepting it “Do you honestly think I would forget your past obsession with dinosuars?”

Five laughed “Stegosaurus?”

“A stegosaurus…” Ben echoed

“Thank you Ben, this means a lot to me…”

They all fell into a conversation as they waited for their food to come. Five glanced at them, then at everything they just got for each other. They must have noticed him staring because they all looked at him, “What’s wrong Five?” Luther asked

Five just shakes his head “Nothing much but I want to point out that we would be having a hard time fitting that teddy bear in the car.” He said smiling at them

They looked at the massive teddy bear, Luther groan as Vanya laughed “Ooops?” she said, making them laugh at her.

**~o~oOo~o~**

They have decided to ride the Ferris wheel before going home, seeing as the sun is starting to set. They didn’t even wait long in the line as they immediately got to ride in the largest cart that the Ferris wheel has, it is surprising that the 7 of them manage to ride the same cart, with their weight evenly distributed as to not rock it. They left their things in the ground guarded by the facilitators of the Ferris wheel.

As the Ferris wheel started to ascend Klaus and Vanya immediately started to take pictures of the beautiful sunset that they could clearly see in the horizon.

“Such a beautiful view…” Ben muttered “I am so glad we chose to ride this one during sunset, the view is everything.”

Diego smiled at him “It really is…” he then looked at Vanya and Klaus “Send us some pictures.” He said receiving a thumbs up from them

Allison turned her own camera into a selfie mode, “Come on guys!” she said “I’m going to make this my wallpaper!” with that the seven of them managed to hit into the frame, as Allison took the picture, they went back to their original positions. Allison looked at the picture she just took, her eyes softening. They all look so happy, contented and blissful a perfect picture of their small family. Five noticed her expression, he smiled “Send me that?” he asked

Allison glanced at him, “Yeah, I’ll send everyone this…”

As the Ferris wheel stopped at the very top, Luther broke the silent “I can’t believe that here we all are, just having a normal family day. I… never imagined that this is possible, given that… you know…” he gently said looking at the sunset

Five looked out the window, admiring the sunset, “We know…” he softly said “This is the future I was actually aiming for…” he admitted “It was all worth it…”

Diego smiled at them “I’m really glad we all worked things out…”

Klaus grinned “And it only took us two apocalypses to fix our fucked-up family!” he cheekily said

They all laughed at his statement “Klaus!” Ben scolded but was actually laughing himself.

“Just stating facts Benerino!”

Vanya looked at the sunset then back at their family “Reginald might have totally fucked-up us an adult but…” she smiled “Without him dying, we wouldn’t be a family once again.”

Allison chuckled “Cheers to Reginald dying!”

Surprisingly all of them cheered even Luther himself. “Reginald have fun playing with Hitler and we would have fun being a dysfunctional family here in the land of the living!”

They all laughed at Klaus’s statement as the Ferris wheel began descending down. It was by far, the best family vacation they have.

**~o~oOo~o~**

As they began walking to exit the park, Klaus’s attention shifted to one game that was being crowded upon. He tugged on Luther’s and Diego’s t-shirt, making the two of them stop on their tracks. The both looked at what Klaus is pointing towards.

Vanya laughed “Oh no…” she whispered

Klaus grinned at her “Oh yes Vanya! Our brothers are going to do that shit!”

‘That’ turns out to be a game of high striker. Without further more protest, Klaus dragged his brothers until the front of the crowd. Where a buffed man already strikes down, “13 feet for Gab! A new record!” The facilitator announced gathering a round of cheers and applauses.

Ben looked up in the high striker “Just how tall this high strike is?” he asked

The facilitator grinned at him “This is a whopping 50 feet young man! One of the tallest in the amusement parks in this place!”

Five made a mental comparison “50 feet tall is the same height as the recorded Brachiosaurus dinosaur, a T-rex is about 20 feet tall…” he said, making all of them look at him, impressed.

“How do you know that?” Diego asked

Five just shrugged “I read books Diego…”

Klaus smirked at him “Books about dinosaurs? Baby Cinco is such a nerd.”

Five just rolled his eyes at them as the facilitator got Luther’s attention “Hey you, big guy! If you manage to beat the new record of Gab we would be giving you a prize! A monopoly board game, but the credit card one!”

They suddenly all looked intrigued, Luther glanced at them “I mean…” he started “We’ve been wanting to play that…”

Ben, Diego and Luther looked at each other, Ben just shrugged “I am down to try…”

Diego grinned “Yeah let’s do this… just to test our strength. Not a competition okay?”

Allison chuckled “Not a competition because you know you would lose to Ben ad Luther.”

Diego glared at her “Hey! I excel at every shooting game, if they can’t beat me there then my pride is not going to get hurt if I lose a game of strength!”

Klaus laughed “He does have a point you know.”

Vanya giggle “Then might as well make Diego and Ben go first, because I honestly think that Luther would destroy that machine…” she glanced at her brother “Literally I mean…”

The three of them grinned at one another, before placing the stuff toys in the clean ground. Diego decided to go first, the weight of the hammer not bothering him. As he strikes down with everything he has, the facilitator grinned at him “A new record for Diego! 20 feet!” the crowd cheered in awe and some are applauding, Gab the former title holder sulked as he went beside his friends.

They looked at Diego in awe “Not bad Di! You rock!” Klaus said as Diego rolled his shoulder.

“It was actually better than I expected…” Diego admitted

The next one to play is Ben, he was smiling as the facilitator handed him the hammer “Be careful young man, you don’t want to injure yourself.”

Ben just smiled at him, the facilitator might seem nice but Ben can feel the silent implication of his statement. Ben knows that he isn’t like Diego or Luther when it comes to how toned his body is. So Ben just looked at him them back at his family, “Don’t destroy it Ben! Luther still needs to play!” Allison shouted

The facilitator looked confused at her statement, but Ben just grinned “Noted Allison!” with that, Ben focused all his strength at his shoulder and arms, and without anymore delays, he strikes down fast and strong. The facilitator’s jaw dropped, as the murmurs of the crowed halted, all staring at him in shock.

“Only 35 feet Ben? You could have reached 40!” Five loudly said, snapping everybody out of their daze. Ben looked at Five handing the hammer back to the facilitator.

“I’m sorry my hands slip!” Ben simply said

The facilitator looks at him like he has two heads instead of one “35 feet! Jesus!” he said clearly taken back by how strong he is.

Ben just slyly grinned at him “My hands slip ooopsss…” he smugly said, he accepted Klaus’s high-five.

The facilitator wordlessly handed the hammer to Luther who still looks so unsure “Uh… If I broke this would I pay for the damage?” he asked

The facilitator looked at him “Oh don’t worry young man! It’s literally impossible for a normal person to destroy this! Even with someone as buffed as you.”

Luther looked at him with a deadpanned expression “But, do I have to pay though?” he once again asked

The facilitator just snorted at him “You know what, if you manage to destroy this, you wouldn’t need to pay and I will close my shop for good.”

Luther smiled as he could hear his siblings behind him

“Poor guy!”

“Luther show some mercy!”

“No Luther don’t listen to Allison, destroy that shit!”

“Five calm down, but go do that Luther! I will redirect the bell so you wouldn’t accidentally kill someone!”

“Go Luther we believe in you! Do it! Do it!”

“Of course we do Vanya, he would literally destroy that…”

Luther sighed, looking at the facilitator “I am so sorry for this.” Was all he said before striking down hard and loud.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Klaus is still laughing out loud when they reached the parking lot “Holy fucking shit! The way the facilitator cried was priceless!” he said wiping a stray of tears due to him laughing too much.

“I really felt bad you know…” Luther mumbled already opening his car so they could put their things inside

Ben laughed “Oh no no! He totally deserves that!” Ben said “We did warn him to be fair!”

Diego chuckled, opening up his car door like Luther did “I still can’t believe you manage to make a grown man cry like that, Luther that was cruel.” Diego said managing to put everything away inside his car.

Five is carrying Mr. Pennycrumb who is happily sleeping “Did anyone manage to video the whole thing?” he asked

Vanya grinned at him, showing her phone “Every.last.second.of.it” she said giggling “We should post this in the internet then caption it ‘Grown man cries because big guy made him close his shop and destroy his game’”

With her statement, it caused another round of laughter among them even Luther. “You couldn’t even call that a cry, that was a wail of pure despair.” Allison noted “That was pure awesome. Good job Luther.”

Five grinned at them “We should do this more often…” he said petting Mr. Pennycrumb

“Making a grown-up man cry or having a family vacation?” Klaus asked, grinning at them

Five just smirked “Both, both sounds good.”

As the sky is getting darker, they all decided that it was time to go home. After bidding each other good bye, they filled the car, and as usual Luther’s car was the first one out of the parking lot. As they all drive home, they could all agree that family vacations should be mandatory at least 5 times in a year.

After all, they could now just all relax and get back the time they all lost as a family.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: Oh my god I am absolutely tired! This is now my longest now, 13.8k words! Fun fact: I just write one chapter in a single day, because I don’t like having my thoughts interrupted when writing.**

**I absolutely adore this story! The family just being all happy! So, I decided to make the next story a heavy one! I was thinking of another sick fic but then decided on another different much angsty course.**

**Also, I really appreciate long reviews! So, thank you everyone especially to Sadomasochist2716 _,_ your reviews makes me want to update faster (I re-read your reviews every time I get tired of typing then I would find the inspiration to continue!) I hope you all enjoyed this one cause the next story in the installment is not going to be pretty hahaha!**


End file.
